Roll vs The Fetish Masters
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: When Rock/Megaman is kidnapped by Sex Queen, a new robot gone rogue from Dr. Wily, it's up to Roll to battle her way through the Fetish Masters, the sex themed robot masters created by Sex Queen. Inspired by Rolling Buster, but with my own little twists on the formula.
1. Chapter 1

**As I said, I got this idea from the comic Rolling Buster and Rolling Buster 2. Go check it out and tell 'em Sinful sent ya.**

* * *

Roll was moaning before she even woke up, the feeling of Rock's tongue probing into her pussy sending small waves of pleasure through her body. She woke with a smile, her legs locking around Rock's head as his skilled tongue pushed deeper into her. "Rock~" She moaned, squirming on the bed as she enjoyed the feeling of his tongue stirring her insides.

Rock had memorized all of Roll's sweet spots from their previous times together. They were together at least once a day when Rock wasn't out saving the world, it had been one of Roll's rules, as she was always afraid she would lose her brother during one of Dr. Wily's attacks, and wanted to enjoy every day he was around. He, naturally had bee happy about this to, though he seemed to take more pleasure in pleasing Roll.

They were both thankful that Dr. Light had built them to be, to put it cleanly, anatomically correct. He had never mentioned it directly, but they got the sense that he had wanted them to be able to _interact_ with humans, or in this case, each other, if they so desired; that way they could enjoy life just like they were any other normal humans; same reason they could sleep and eat.

Being normal had gone out the window when Rock became Megaman, but they could still enjoy each other. Roll gripped Rock's head, groaning as she soaked his face, cumming. "Morning~" She purred happily. "Morning~" Rock said back with a smile, licking his lips of her juices, "So sweet~" He said, starting to lick her pussy again. Roll moaned, but pushed his face away now, "Come on Rock, it's your turn~"

Rock chuckled, getting on the bed and laying down. Roll shifted over, pulling Rock's pants down to free his member, licking her lips at the eight inch stiff rod. She stroked it gently, opening her mouth and leaning forward, eager to return the favor to her brother, and more importantly, to taste the result, only for their fun to be interrupted by an explosion from another room in the house.

Rock, always ready for such things, jumped up off the bed. His pants were back up and his armor forming around his body before he landed in front of the bed, running out of the room. Roll ran out after him, wanting to see what line up was attacking them now so she could know if Rock would be able to be done with them by the time she had dinner ready.

But when she got down to the front room, or at least the ruble filled room that had once been their front room, Rock wasn't fighting off one of the Robot Masters or bantering with Dr. Wily. His armor had been removed forcefully, as well as his normal clothes, leaving him naked. His hands were tied behind his back, and he was on his knees in front of a tall woman.

She was a robotic woman, Roll saw. She looked normal enough, quite beautiful actually, with long slender legs, a round firm ass, sizable bust, and luscious platinum hair, all of which put Roll's to shame, at least as far as Roll understood. She was wearing silver FBMs and a long high cut black dress with cuts in the chest that left just enough to the imagination. Only another robot would be able to tell she was one as well on sight.

"Who are you?" Roll questioned. She smiled, "They call me Sex Queen darling~" She said, snapping her fingers. On cue, seventeen other robotic people entered the room through the massive hole in the wall, and Base with them. Roll was confused on many levels, and didn't understand what was happening.

Seeing the confusion on Roll's face, Sex Queen giggled, "Dr. Wily built me. Put a lot of his best resources to, guess he built me to last. Not sure what he built me for, but it might have been a good idea for him not to add free will. I didn't really see the point in following his orders and battling Megaman when he looks positively delicious~ so I figured I'd keep him for myself. Base here saw me and knew who was best to follow."

Base picked up the bound Rock and carried him off, the Robot Masters stopping Roll from following, "I kicked Wily out and used his machines to put together these beautiful boys and girls. I call them the Fetish Masters. We're gonna show that war is one way to take over the world, but enslaving through pleasure is much more fun~ sorry I can't take you with hun, you just don't have many useful assets for us."

Roll blushed deeply, looking down at the body. She looked over the Fetish Masters. Finger Man, Oral Woman, Anal Man, Futa Woman, Cuntboy Man, Bust Woman, Tentacle Man, Toy Woman, Dom Man, Sadism Woman, Beast Man, Submission Woman, Gangbang Man, Masochism Woman, Furry Man, Feet Woman, and Bondage Man. Roll had never seen robots like this, even the market bots designed for sex weren't built quite so well, and unlike the Robot Masters, Roll couldn't tell on sight which one's skill would defeat the other.

Sex Queen and her Fetish Masters left with Rock as their sex slave, Roll unable to do anything to stop them. Dr. Light was away, which may have been why Sex Queen had chosen to attack at the time.

No, Roll thought, she wasn't gonna let this happen. Rock never let the Robot Masters hurt her, she couldn't let this Sex Queen lady take him. She ran to the lab, looking around frantically. It didn't take her too long to find the VWS, varied weapons system, that had been built in case Rock's were ever damaged. She took the device out and placed it inside the upgrade machine that Dr. Light used to fix up her and Rock.

Usually all Roll got in terms of upgrades were minor things to make her more durable and her mind sharper. Now, now she would have the very same device that made it possible for Rock to be the incredible Megaman. She turned the machine on and stepped inside, holding her breath as it upgraded her. She didn't feel anything more than a gentle tingle, but she knew she upgraded now. All she had to do was find the weakest of the Fetish Masters and defeat them, and she would gain their power.

But where should she start?

* * *

 **I already have my own idea of the Fetish Master order, but I'm more than willing to change the order up if you guys can think of a better order for it to go through. I listed all the existing Fetish Masters out, and I think their sexual skills are quite evident by their names, so tell me, where do you think Roll should start, and who should be weak to them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'll admit, one of the main reasons it took me so long to get to the actual start of this story was that I wasn't sure how Roll would start off. Megaman always has his starting lemon shooter blaster that can be used for double damage against the weakest of the Robot Masters in a group, but what was supposed to be Roll's primary weapon in this scenario? Then I recalled that Roll is essentially a robot maid, and then it came together…**

* * *

Roll entered Fingerman's chamber. It seemed Sex Queen still had Dr. Wily's tendency to leave all the heavy hitters sectioned off from everyone else. Roll would never understand it.

But regardless, Fetish Master stood before her, grinning as he looked her over. "Seems you made it here. How, I couldn't guess, but you won't be making it any farther." He said, rushing towards her.

Roll jumped back, but Fingerman's hands moved faster than she'd been expecting, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her to the floor. He yanked her dress up, removing her pants easily and burying his fingers inside of her pussy.

"One climax is usually all it takes to shut a bot down," He said, "And you won't be able to handle the skills Mistress Sex Queen gave me~" He purred, his fingers pumping hard and deep into Roll's quickly moistening pussy.

It was true that his fingers were quite skilled, stronger and faster than any normal human could've, even stretching out and increasing in size inside of her to stimulate her even further. Roll groaned and squirmed, moaning even louder when he pushed the fingers of his other hand into her ass and began extending and enlarging them there as well, finding and attacking all of the little robo-girl's sweet spots.

But Roll wasn't about to be taken out so easily. She did have a little 'weapon' on her own, and it had been what got her through the legions of non-Fetish Master sex bots that Sex Queen had unleashed upon the town.

In a flash, Roll was no longer wearing her usual dress. Wear it had been appeared a maid's uniform, and an extremely skimpy one at that. Roll moaned even louder, exaggerating what she was actually feeling, "S-Sir, we shouldn't be doing this~" She purred, her voice sounding more innocent than should have been possible for someone with both holes getting taken.

"What the..?" Fingerman stopped, confused by Roll's change of outfit and of tone. "Does she have some secondary feature?" That appeared to be the case. Even when Fingerman removed his fingers completely, Maid Roll continued to simply look up at him obedient and innocently, awaiting more orders.

"Sir?" Roll asked when Fingerman remained quiet. 'She must think she's my servant now,' Fingerman realized, 'Score!'

"Lay back and spread your legs as wide as possible for me." Fingerman ordered, Roll obeying immediately, holding her legs apart nearly behind her head. Fingerman grinned at his new situation; he'd pacified Roll without even needing to make her cum, and now had a little sex pet of his own!

Fingerman lowered his pants, freeing his member. Sex Queen's design left him in a near constant state of being hard. It made perfect sense to her, but it also made him really easy to seduce. Fingerman lined up to Roll's wet slit, thrusting forward with a groan.

Rol moaned, "Sir, this isn't right~" She purred, "Who cared~" Fingerman groaned to her, playing along to her maid and master role play that he assumed her mind was stuck in, "You'll do as I say and you'll enjoy it~" He added, thrusting his hips to push deeper into her. Roll moaned loudly exaggerating her enjoyment while Fingerman rammed into her harder and faster. His groans of pleasure weren't exaggerated, and he got close fast.

Evidently, Sex Queen hadn't counted on him using his member at all and had hoped his skilled fingers would be all he needed. Roll hoped she could use a similar exploit on the other Fetish Masters.

"Sir~" Roll groaned, "It feels so good~ harder sir~" Roll's words made Fingerman pump harder into her. Roll bit the inside of her cheek when she felt her own climax starting to build up as well. Fingerman had hilted himself inside of her and was slamming his entire length inside of her with each movement, groaning louder as his own climax built up inside of him.

The position Fingerman had chosen gave him a lot of leverage, letting him thrust harder and deeper into Roll's wet cunt each time, making Roll moan louder and louder as her pussy got tighter around him; Roll getting close to her own peak as well.

Another few moments later, Fingerman grunted as he reached his climax, cumming hard into Roll with a loud moan. Roll realized that Fingerman hadn't been kidding, one strong climax really was strong enough to put a bot out of commission for awhile, and Fingerman fainted.

Roll panted hard, moving back so Fingerman was no longer inside her and letting his seed leak out of her. She shuddered, and changed back to her original outfit before turning to Fingerman and placing a hand on his chest, her VWS scanning him, and taking his skill for herself.

According to Roll's scan, the weapon was called the fancy fingers. Roll shrugged, checking her mao for the location of the next of the Fetish Masters and heading off the moment she zeroed in the Fetish Master she figured she could use her new ability on.

* * *

 **Oh, by the way, I had an idea to do these chapters in two parts, one showing Roll's victory, the canon bit, and the alternate ending showing Roll failing to defeat the Fetish Master. Let me know what you think of this in the reviews. I'll start writing it next chapter, and every chapter following will be in two chunks, unless I'm asked to stop by several people in the reviews. Also, be sure to say which Fetish Master you think will come next after each chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Roll had been glad that the standard grunt enemies so far had been decently easy to deal with. She hadn't been able to use her new ability on any of them for fear of it running out of energy before she reached the next Fetish Master chamber, but now here she was.

She entered the chamber and was faced with a tall, blonde, bikini wearing robot woman. Oral woman. She smirked when she saw Roll walk into the room. "Looks like I've got something new to taste~" She purred, licking her lips with her unsettlingly long tongue.

Roll shuddered, "I took down one of you already, I can take you all down if I have to." She stated, activating her fancy fingers ability. Oral woman giggled, "Oh, you managed to take down the lowest tier, round of applause."

Roll rushed over to Oral woman, who rolled her eyes, jumping at Roll and pinning her down on the ground. She forced Roll's legs open and yanked her panties off, forcing her tongue inside of her with a satisfied purr.

Roll groaned loudly, trying to pull Oral woman's head out from between her legs as her tongue, which by all rights was bigger in length than the average cock, probed deeper into her pussy, stirring her insides skillfully.

Roll's grip on Oral woman wavered for a moment, but she forced herself to ignore how good it felt. She jerked her body suddenly, causing them to change positions to Oral woman was on her back and Roll was riding her face. A few movements that Roll disguised as her bucking her hips against Oral woman's face and Roll was facing the other way.

She leaned forward and began removing Oral woman's bikini bottom. Oral woman saw no need to try and stop her, Roll's skill with her tongue wouldn't be able to match her own, and she would certainly be able to make Roll cum before she did.

Roll knew this to, and didn't try to form a real sixty-nine. Instead, she forced four fingers into Oral woman's pussy, beginning to pump into her fast. Oral woman moaned against Roll's pussy, but didn't think much of it, continuing to eat Roll out as Roll's fingers hit knuckle deep into her.

Roll's thumb found and began to grind against Oral woman's clit, and the Fetish Master's tongue began to slow as she began to lose her focus. She moaned louder and louder, surprised by how good Roll's fingers felt. Roll was also surprised by how good the fancy fingers made her, and finished Oral woman off with a hard pinch of her clit as her fingers pushed as deep into her as they could go.

Oral woman screamed out as she came, soaking Roll's fingers as she passed out. Roll stood up, licking her fingers clean as she placed her free hand on Oral woman's chest, scanning her with her VWS and obtaining the master mouth ability.

Roll checked the map to decide where to go next, and headed out to find the next Fetish Master.

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll was panting by the time she reached Oral woman's chamber. She only had a little energy left for her fancy fingers ability, as she'd had to use the rest to get through the other enemies in the area. She wasn't too worried by this though, she could always fall back on her other outfits if she ran out.

Roll ran directly at Oral woman upon entering the chamber. The Fetish Master giggled, jumping away and tackling her down. Her panties were pulled off and thrown away easily, and Oral woman buried her tongue inside of Roll's pussy.

Roll groaned, and it took everything she had in her just to get on her side and positioned so she could push her fingers into Oral woman, causing her to moan softly.

Unfortunately, the fancy fingers ran out of juice before Oral woman's long tongue even started to slow down, and Roll was left to face her without it. Falling back on her primary weapon, Roll shifted to her maid form.

Unfortunately, with her face pressed so firmly against Roll's pussy, Oral woman couldn't exactly see the change, and wasn't listening when Roll began to speak with her maid voice. With both audible and visible changes made going unnoticed, Maid Roll was just as useless at the moment as fancy fingers.

When the pleasure of Roll's fingers stopped, Oral woman picked the pace up even further with her tongue, forcing it as deep as she could go inside of her. Roll could do nothing but moan and squirm as Oral woman's tongue found and attacked her G-spot, causing Roll to scream out with her climax, blacking out as she did so.

Oral woman licked her lips, loving how Roll had taste. Later that day, she would call in Roll's defeat to Sex Queen so Roll's body could be adapted into a new Fetish Master. Right now though, Oral queen flipped Roll over and spread her ass cheeks with her hands, grinning as she let out her tongue, wanting to know how Roll's other, tighter, more enticing hole tasted as well.

* * *

 **It occurs to me that I've made to references to standard enemies now. Obviously Sex Queen would have bots other than her Fetish Masters, but at no point will I have time to actually say what these 'standard enemies' are.**

 **They'd have to be sex based obviously. I only mention it because it's the kind of weird thing that I would focus on. If anyone would like, I could add a little extras chapter right before the story's finale and go into detail about the non-Fetish Master sex robots under Sex Queen's command. Just something to think about.**

 **And, as always, be sure to let me know what you think the next Fetish Master in the chain, the one that will be weak to the master mouth ability, will be. I'll take all reviews into consideration when I write the chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Roll had noticed that the standard enemies in this area had been more aggressive than the others. They'd been easier to deal with now that Roll had two attacks she could use on them. She's been able to sate multiple enemies at once without needing to risk exhausting her new weapon, which she saved the power for until she reached the boss chamber.

Upon entering said chamber, Roll was greeted with the sight of a very muscular, male Fetish Master. He wore nothing at all, leaving his stiff eight inches on display for Roll to see when she entered. She blushed slightly at this, but refused to let herself get too flustered dealing with these enemies.

"Analman I take it?" Roll questioned. "The one and only~" The Fetish Master purred to her, looking her up and down, "How on earth did you make it passed the last two I wonder? No matter, you're mine now~ I've been hoping you'd make it this far, I bet you're wonderfully tight back there~"

Roll blushed deeper, but ignored his words. She already had an idea of how exactly she was supposed to use her new skill on him, but it would take a bit of strategy. Roll activated her Maid Roll form first, smiling at turning around to show him her soft, round ass , "Come find out sir~" She purred, pulling her panties down with her fingers.

Analman grinned at the challenge, rushing over over her. Roll waited for just the right moment, then moved, changing so she was on her knees in front of him instead of on her fours with her ass out, "But wait, you can't go in dry can you? Allow me to get you ready~"

Roll exited Maid form, activating the fancy fingers and gripping his member. Her small fingers and soft hands gripped his shaft perfectly and began working up and down his length, wanting to weaken him a bit with one of her other abilities before she started using the one special for this.

Right before she figured Analman would have started to see through her plan, Roll switched to master mouth and engulfed his member, taking the entire length of it without so much as gagging. Her tongue curled around his shaft and worked up and down it as she bobbed her head, sucking harder and harder as she did.

Analman came after several minutes of this, filling Roll's mouth with warm, thick seed, but he wasn't done. She'd weakened him a lot, but that wasn't the method her skill was meant to be used on him. She'd have to be careful using the rest.

Roll pulled back, assuming the position again. Believing that Roll had more or less given in by this point, he pounced on her. But Roll rolled away when he did, putting her behind Analman, who was doppled over in front of her.

Roll licked her lips, spreading Analman's ass with her fingers before plunging her tongue into his ass. Analman cried out, tensing up immediately at the feeling. Roll's tongue moved in fast circled inside, scraping against his walls and attacking any special sweet spots she found.

Her tongue kept pushing deeper and deeper inside of him, extending like Oral woman's had until it reached his prostate. The moment it hit, Analman was done. He screamed out with his climax, cumming harder than he had before and collapsing in front of Roll, who wthdrew her tongue and scanned Analman with her VWS, obtaining the tight ass ability.

She rolled her eyes at the pun name and checked the map before heading off to find the next of the Fetish Masters.

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll saw Analman and was sure she knew what he was all about. As he spoke to her, she could see that he was quite clearly a top, and therefore his name must mean that he would be taken out by taking someone's ass as opposed to having his own taken. It didn't occur to her that both could be true at the same time.

She figured that, like Fingerman, he's probably be quite skilled at taking her ass, it had been what he was built for. She didn't think she had any weapons that could directly counter Analman's mounting her, so she figured she must have made the wrong choice of where to go next. She couldn't back out now though, she was already in the chamber with him. She'd have to just try to hold out.

Roll activated Maid Roll mode, turning around and bending over so she was on her fours with her ass up and her panties down, "Oh do be gentle sir, I'm afraid that big rod of yours might break me if you're too rough~" She purred seductively.

Analman was on her in moments, pinning her beneath him as he thrust his stiff cock into her ass hard. It hurt quite a bit, both from how roughly he entered her and from his being dry. Rock had taken Roll's ass before, but he'd always been well lubricated when doing so, and Roll grit her teeth in pain now.

Analman groaned, thrusting harder into her, working his member deeper into her inch by inch until he was slamming his entire cock into Roll's tight, soft ass with every jerk of his hips, hitting deeper inside of her each time.

Roll gripped the floor, crying out as she came, her walls clenching tightly around Analman's cock. They both came together, Roll harder from how overwhelming the pain and pleasure was, not to mention how much more of both she got from taking Analman's cum directly into her ass.

Roll blacked out, but Analman, having not been pushed over the edge in the way he was weak to, remained up, eager to go a few more rounds with Roll before reporting in to Sex Queen about her defeat.

* * *

 **As always be sure to let me know which Fetish Master you think will be weak to Roll's new tight ass ability.**


	5. Chapter 5

Roll entered the Fetish Master chamber tiredly. She had only just barely made it through the area, as all the standard enemies here were much stronger. She was completely out of fancy fingers and half out of her master mouth. She'd used her tight ass ability once, and hoped she would still have enough to defeat Futa Woman. She had never used all the energy in an ability to defeat the Fetish Master weak to it, but she was paranoid about the whole thing, and decided to play it safe and try to weaken her with her other abilities first.

Futa Woman wore only a very tight blue top and was naked from the waist down, showing off her hard eight inch cock. "Well hello there~" Futa Woman purred, stroking her member to full hardness. "I take it you're here to try and beat me?" Roll nodded, her eyes watching her carefully. Futa Woman giggled, "Oh there's no need for all of that. We're both polite and decent robots, we don't have to go charging at each other like savages. It's gonna come down to sex whether we fight over it or not, so why not cut out the middleman? Lose the dress and we'll just go at it, better bot wins. I don't like your chances though~"

Roll nodded, "Sounds fair." Roll removed her dress, activating her master mouth ability. She wasn't sure how much she could really trust the Fetish Master, but to her surprise, Futa Woman didn't try and attack her as they walked over to meet each other in the center of the room, and didn't even protest when Roll dropped to her knees to begin sucking her off, evidently so confident in her skills that she didn't see any problem with it.

Roll's master mouth skill let her tongue curl around Futa Woman's cock several times, stroking her shaft as her mouth sucked her in expertly and her throat constricted around her pleasingly. She used her fingers to play with Futa Woman's pussy, as even without her special skill for it, it would still help. Futa Woman moaned, thrusting into her throat aggressively and cumming a few moments later.

Roll's master mouth had run out just before Futa Woman finished, and she swallowed her thick load as best she could. The Fetish Master barely looked fazed however, and Roll activated her Maid form, spreading her legs, "Take me as hard as you like mistress, but please hurt before we're caught doing something so lewd." She purred lustfully to Futa Woman, who picked Maid Roll up and dropped her down hard onto her cock, thrusting up into her pussy as Roll's leg locked around her waist.

Futa Woman jackhammered her hips up into Roll, hitting her deeper and deeper with each thrust until she was hilting her entire cock with every movement of her hips. Roll grit her teeth, trying to endure it. Her cock felt amazing, but she managed to outlast her, nearly losing it when she felt Futa Woman's cum filling her pussy. Futa Woman was starting to breath heavily. 'Time to finish it.'

"Please Mistress, there's still one hole you've yet to fuck~" Maid Roll purred. Futa Woman pulled out immediately, lining up to Roll's ass. She barely noticed Roll's maid outfit vanish again as she activated her tight ass ability, and assumed it just meant that Roll was running out of stamina and would faint soon, which she took as the sign to keep going.

She gasped when she thrust into the blonde bot's ass though. Her ass was extremely tight, but that was just Roll's ass naturally. The power caused the softness and heat to spike drastically however, and the grip her walls had on Futa Woman's cock to get even tighter whenever she moved inside. Her ass was practically milking Futa Woman's cock.

Futa Woman came with a scream of pleasure after only ten minutes, pumping a massive load of hot seed into Roll's tight ass. She took it all, nearly cumming herself as she held it all in. Roll paused to catch her breath after Futa Woman fainted, then stood, put her dress back on, scanned Futa Woman with her VWS to obtain the futa cock ability, then left the chamber to find the next Fetish Master.

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll had used up more than half the tight ass ability on the way to the chamber. All the enemies seemed to go straight for the ass. But She figured that if Futa Woman wasn't out of energy by the time she ran out, she could still use fancy fingers and master mouth, which she still had almost all of. She agreed to Futa woman's challenge, they met in the center of the room, and Roll got onto her fours, activating her tight ass ability.

Futa Woman groaned, loving the feeling and momentarily lost control of herself, railing Roll with all of her energy and not caring if she lost so long as she could cum and pump as much of her seed into Roll's ass as possible. But before she could, the ability stopped, and she regained her senses. She continued to fuck Roll, but now paced herself so she wouldn't blow before Roll did.

More importantly, when she did cum, she didn't faint, and happily unloaded into Roll's ass without even stopping the movement of her hips. Roll tried to convince Futa Woman to stop, trying to get her away from her ass so she could use her other abilities to finish her, but Futa Woman continued savaging her ass, planning to fill Roll with as much cum as she could as many times as possible before Sex Queen came to retrieve her.

* * *

 **As always, be sure to let me know what you think the next Fetish Master in the chain will be, though all things considered, this one is pretty obvious.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those in need of a refresher, a C-boy is almost the direct opposite of a futa. A futa is a girl with a cock that cannot get other women pregnant. A C-boy is a male with a pussy that cannot get pregnant from other men. The former is used quite often in hentai for obvious reasons, the latter is a little under-appreciated. For further info, check out Cunt Boy Ash, Cunt Boy Little Mac, or Cunt Boy Goku, *shameless self plug*.**

* * *

Roll had made it all the way to the next Fetish Master chamber without using any of her futa cock ability, which proved to be much harder than she had been expecting it to be. Just as gaining new abilities for combat caused Rock to become more aggressive, hence is getting rid of them all after a mission, gaining so many sexual abilities was causing Roll's own lust to start spiking. She hadn't noticed it before, but the spike in lust from gaining the futa ability was almost painful. She had never even used it before, and she could still somehow feel it throbbing with the desire to be 'd had to use up all of her other abilities to get her out of a few sticky moments in the area leading up to the boss chamber, and was hoping that she would be able to cut it with just Futa Cock and Maid Roll alone, though she was wary for what would happen the moment she actually did use the futa ability for the first time. This was helped none at all by the next Fetish Master she had to face, C-boy Man. It hadn't taken much thought to puzzle that one out.

The Fetish Master, who appeared to be more feminine that Futa Woman had been even if she hadn't had a member. If his chest wasn't flatter than a board, Roll would have thought the bot was meant to be female, which would have been a mostly accurate assumption considering the pussy he had instead of a member, clearly and shamelessly on display. C-boy Man grinned impishly, "Like what you see huh?"

"Let's just get this over with." Roll said, too pent up to deal with his monologue. She shifted into Futa mode, her clothes vanishing and her seven inch member sprouting immediately. She rushed the Fetish Master, who shoved her back and knocked her to the ground with a kick. Once Roll was down, C-boy Man straddled her, grinding his pussy against her member, making it twitch with want."

Come on, you know you wanna let it all out~" C-boy Man purred seductively to her, continuing to grind his member against her, "Here, I'll even let you finish inside~" He said, moving his hips forward and taking Roll's member into his tight, warm pussy, causing Roll to groan in pleasure as he began to ride her stiff, needy member, moaning as well as he bounced on her, trying to milk her cock for cum.

Roll grit her teeth. It was true, she did want to cum, badly. But she could hold it, and she could still beat him without it. She pushed forward, pushing him onto his back with Roll on top, lifting his legs up slightly for more leverage before continuing to thrust into him, groaning as she forced her entire length into his wet cunt harder and faster, trying to overwhelm him before the power for the ability ran out.

It didn't take too long. C-boy Man was specifically weak to the futa power, and now that Roll was taking control, he was losing his endurance, groaning louder and getting tighter with every thrust as Roll worked her entire cock into him, their hips slamming together until C-boy Man came with a shriek of pleasure. His back arched as his walls clenched around Roll, his juices washing over her length before he fainted.

Roll kept going despite his being unconscious, groaning and sighing in immense satisfaction as she came hard into him, causing his stomach to extend as he filled her. Now that it was no longer a battle, she could cum as much as she wanted free of consequence. Once she was done, she scanned him for his power, the super clench, and headed off.

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll was already in futa mode when she entered C-boy Man's chamber. She'd used it only once on the last enemy, and now she was in a lust frenzy. She needed to fuck something, and she needed to fuck it now. C-boy Man could tell, he could see it in her eyes, and made her a deal, "Lay down and let me handle it. I'll ride you as hard as you want and if you've got the stamina, you'll win anyway~"

Roll was in no state to think logically, and complied, laying down on her back and letting the Fetish Master cunt boy mount her cock, locking his legs beneath her and beginning to buck his hips against her, riding her member roughly. Roll moaned, lost in pleasure form how tight and warm his pussy felt around her cock. She wanted more, needed more, and cried out loudly as she came, unloading into the Fetish Master's pussy and fainting, C-boy Man sighing happily as he was filled with seed before getting up to call in Sex Queen.

* * *

 **As always, be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter and what Fetish Master you think will be weak to Roll's new power. Also, random question of the week, because I go back and forth on this issue. It's understood that C-boy's can't get pregnant and Futas can't get pregnant, but some agree that a futa could perhaps get a C-boy pregnant. It's a random question and not one that will affect this particular story, but I may very well use the info for future stories. Let me know if you agree or disagree in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Roll entered the next Fetish Master chamber confidently, already in futa mode. She had used it a few times on the way in, and was grateful that she didn't need to save it any more, as it was turning into her favorite power. All replenishing tanks went directly to re-fueling it so she never ran out of power for it. She'd only used her other abilities once each on the way, and was still at half power for the futa rod ability. She made a mental note to keep the ability with her after this was all over, but was worried that Rock might not like it.

Putting such thoughts out of her mind for now, she looked over her next challenge, Furry Man. He was tall, and appeared to take the form of a anthropomorphic wolf man, complete with gray fur and a massive nine inch member on display for Roll to see. Her jaw dropped when she saw it, and Furry Man smirked in smug satisfaction of her amazement. "Feel free to just give in now if you're too eager for more to mount you."

His ego brought Roll back down to reality, and she glared, shifting from futa form to master mouth. "I'll make you a deal right now," Roll said, "If you're still standing after cumming in all three of my holes, I'll give up and become your little sex pet without complaining at all. Think you can handle that wolf boy?" She asked. Furry Man smiled, "Playing the odds huh? Probably hoping I win. Alright, I'll play your little game."

Roll dropped to her knees and opened her mouth, Furry Man grabbing her head and thrusting into it roughly to fuck her throat. Roll held onto his hips, using her master mouth skill to suck him expertly as he skull-fucked her aggressively, moaning at the feeling of her tongue wrapping around his cock and stroking it as she deep-throated him like a pro despite his size.

Furry Man grunted, reaching his limit in only ten full minutes and unloaded a massive flood of thick cum down Rolls throat. With still enough Master Mouth to spare, she was able to swallow it all effortlessly before activating her tight ass ability and pushing onto her fours. Furry Man gave her ass a hard slap, which Roll was only slightly embarrassed to admit made her moan, and thrust into her ass roughly.

He grunted, not expecting her ass to grip him as tight as it did, clenching down around his cock and refusing to let it go, milking it for its seed with every thrust. He lasted even less time in Roll's ass, cumming after only six minutes of fucking her ass before he hilted himself inside and unloaded into her. The heat and thickness of the cum filling her ass nearly pushed Roll over the edge, but she held it together and activated her super clench power as she rolled over onto her back and spread her legs as far as they could go, holding the apart with her hands.

Furry Man was panting slightly, but doubted Roll could wear him out with just one more go. He lined up to her pussy, held onto her hips, and thrust into her roughly, getting five of his nine inches in at once. He gasped at how tight and warm she was, her pussy squeezing him even tighter than her ass had. He moved her hips as he thrust into her hard, trying to force his cock deeper into her to make her cum before he did.

Try as he might, he found no special sweet spot that made Roll cum, and after five minutes of fucking her tight, hot pussy, cried out as he came, pumping several shots of hot, thick seed into her cunt before dropping down and passing out. Roll took a moment to catch her breath and waited for the pleasure to subside before getting up, not wanting to throw away her victory by cumming and passing out anyway. She placed her hand over the wolf-like Fetish Master and scanned him with her VWS, obtaining the Furry Form power. She inspected the ability, discovering that she could actually take whatever animalistic form she so chose upon using the power.

'This'll come in handy,' She thought before looking over the unconscious Furry Man and shifting into futa form for a bit of fun with his unconscious ass before heading off to the next level.

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll entered the chamber for Furry Man with her futa power on. "Now." She said, a lustful look in her eye. She had not been doing so well with controlling the spikes in lust from so many abilities at once. She'd completely used up her super clench and tight ass powers, and purposefully done so, waiting around in cleared out levels for more bots to come and fuck her. She'd known it was a bad idea, but she couldn't help herself.

Likewise, when Furry Man used his powers to shift from a wolf form to a bunny one, becoming an innocent, fragile looking thing and dropped to the ground with his ass in the air for her, she couldn't resist mounting him, hilting her cock inside of his soft, tight ass as hard as she could and fucking her like no tomorrow, slamming harder and deeper with each thrust until she hit his prostate.

Furry Man came, his walls clenching tightly around her, but didn't faint. Roll, after releasing a massive flood of hot cum into the rabbit like Fetish Master, collapsed on the ground before him, her futa cock vanishing and leaving her pussy on display for Furry Man's vigorous use until Sex Queen arrived to take her away.

* * *

 **As always, be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter and who you think will be weak to the Furry Form power. Then again, much like the futa power, I think it might be a tad bit obvious who will be weak against it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fair warning: The following chapter contains bestiality. Well, kind of; I'm pretty sure it still counts if the animal is someone who can shapeshift into animals. Regardless, be glad I actually put it here. I'm so used to my other stories, where I'd be more surprising if such elements weren't present, and nearly forgot to put this warning here at all. As it stands, if some people don't like this sort of thing and would rather skip this chapter, I can't blame them.**

* * *

Roll entered the next Fetish Master's chamber being slightly worried. She hadn't expected the standard enemies in the area to be as aggressive as they were, but considering she was entering Beast Man's chamber, perhaps she should have. Nevertheless, she was out of everything but fancy fingers, furry form, which she hadn't used at all, and maid form. She knew it would probably be enough, but she didn't want to get tripped up by her own lack of foresight.

She looked across the chamber to Beast Man. He looked, at first glance, a lot like Furry Man, but his fur was different, more real, and where Furry Man looked like a humanoid wolf, Beast Man looked the opposite, like a wolf who happened to be capable of standing on his hind legs. Roll didn't even think the Fetish Master had opposable thumbs, just sharp claws that made Roll glad she was taking all the Fetish Masters on with sex instead of battle.

"Well hello there~" Beast Man purred with a grin. Roll looked him over, "Sex Queen wasn't happy with one robot with animal powers?" She questioned. This seemed to frustrate Beast Man, and he audibly growled at the comparison to the previous Fetish Master, "Furry Man is a poser. He takes the flawless form of animals and makes them walk as humans do. I know better."

On cue, Beast Man's body shifted, and he lowered onto his fours. A few clicks from moving mechanisms and he was no longer a humanoid robot, he was a canine bot, one with a slowly hardening member as he looked over Roll's body hungrily. Roll stepped back, afraid that if she just let him take control, she would be defeated even if she did use her furry form. She shifted into Maid Roll form, and beckoned him over to her. "Be a good dog and come here~" She purred, "So I can give you some proper attention~"

Whether the words made Beast Man horny or angry, Roll didn't know, nor did she really care. It got him running at her recklessly. She dropped onto her back, lifting her Maid's dress to reveal nothing underneath. The canine Fetish Master pounced on her, thrusting his massive rod into her pussy hard. Roll cried out, not having been prepared for how thick his cock would be. She groaned, holding onto his large, powerful body as he thrust into her hard, forcing his cock deeper into her pussy. She was quite clearly too small for it, but Beast Man's strategy seemed to be 'if it doesn't fit, make it', and he rammed harder into her, making Roll scream out as she was forced to take it.

Roll bit her lip, trying to hold out against the assault on her pussy. Beast Man was too big and strong for Roll to force him off, so with no other choices at hand, Roll used her furry form power, becoming an anthro canine female, submissively pleading for him to slow down before he hurt her pussy. For as much as Beast Man had been willing to speak out against Furry Man's anthro forms, he seemed to completely lose himself with lust when Roll took one on, slamming his hips against her twice as hard and fast as before.

At first Roll was afraid of this, as she was certain that she needed to be on top for it to successfully knock the Fetish Master out when he came. She struggled a bit to try and free herself from him, but physically she was even weaker in this form than her base one, and her struggling only seemed to rile Beast Man up more, as he slammed his entire massive cock into Roll with every thrust, only pausing for a moment as he began to knot, Roll gasping as her pussy was stretched further than it ever had before.

Roll closed her eyes as the canine Fetish Master railed her with all his might, biting the inside of her cheek hard as she tried to stay focused and not cum. She managed to outlast Beast Man, who came a few minutes, letting out a literal howl of pleasure as he did so and flooding Roll's pussy with more cum than any of the other Fetish Master's so far had. Then, to Roll's surprise, Beast Man fainted, defeated.

Roll wriggled her way out from under the canine Fetish Master. He wasn't reverting back to his more humanoid form, telling Roll that the animal form was his actual base form, and he only used the more humanoid one to catch her off guard. 'So some Fetish Masters require submission in order to be defeated,' Roll thought to herself as she scanned Beast Man and obtained the beast form power, 'good to know.'

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll had preemptively activated her furry form ability. She had decided to take the form of a big cat, intending to dominate Beast Man before he could do so to her. She rushed at the Fetish Master, only slowing once for a moment when he shifted to full canine mode. The speed and power Roll had built up from taking off so fast and taking a big cat form let her tackle the canine robot to the ground and mount him.

Roll moaned as she bounced on Beast Man's cock, locking her legs underneath him and placing her hands on his chest to keep him from rolling her over and she rocked her hips harder against his cock, slowly taking the entire girth of it and moaning as she did. She grit her teeth when she felt her climax building, and rode him harder to try and push Beast Man over the edge first.

A few minutes later, Roll screamed out as she came, dropping on top of Beast Man, who rolled her over and proceeded to savage her poor pussy as roughly as he could.

* * *

 **As always be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter and who you think will be weak to Roll's new beast form ability.**


	9. Chapter 9

Roll paused before entering the Fetish Master chamber. She needed time to think about what was coming next. She knew what power she had to use, she had just gotten the beast form ability and Sadism Woman was the next in line, so unless she was critically misreading the map, SW would be the Fetish Master weak to the beast form ability. But it confused her. It didn't seem like an obvious weakness to the ability, and usually the weaknesses were fairly self-explanatory.

Then again, these bots weren't built by Dr. Wily, and perhaps Sex Queen was, even if by accident, a bit better at hiding her soldier's weaknesses from her enemies. She was certainly more competent, as she had been able to completely take over Wily's lab and all his machines without him being able to stop her. Thinking of Sex Queen led Roll to thinking about Rock, and the kinds of things she could be doing with or to him. Not wanting to think of such things until she could stop them altogether, Roll stepped into the Fetish Master chamber and was met with a whip wielding female robot with long dark hair, intimidating eyes, and perhaps enough leather clothing to cover a third of a normal person, leaving nothing to the imagination.

She smirked, "So you're the best they could send huh?" She chuckled, "Oh well. No matter who they send, you'll all end up marked piles of flesh when I'm done with you~" She purred, cracking her whip. Roll gulped, but then realized that she might actually understand how she was meant to beat this pain obsessed woman. She wasn't sure though, so played it safe, "So there's a Bondage Man, Dom Man, and you? Kind of a bit of overlap there don't you think?"

SW scoffed, "Domination doesn't require pain, it's about controlling the other with the mind, being so in control that they obey your every word. Bondage is about physical control, about forcing them follow your orders with bindings and enjoying their frustrated struggling. Neither of them require pain. That," Her whip became lined with several small thorns, becoming a rose whip, "Is where I come in~ The others might control, but I destroy, just as I'll do to you!"

Roll jumped back as SW lashed at her, surprised by the reach of her whip. She was starting to think that her idea had been right, and what's more she had gotten some information on Dom and Bondage man, and by extent, also some info on Masochism and Sub Woman. 'Ten points for me.' Roll thought smugly, avoiding another whip lash and activating her beast form ability, becoming a large canine."

Take any form you want," SW shouted, "I'll break you nonetheless!" She shouted, striking the ground with her whip and forming a creator with the strike. It would have been an imposing image, but unfortunately for SW, it confirmed Roll's theory. Her beast form would beat SW because she wouldn't be able to break her, thus rendering her little more than a normal person in a sex battle.

Roll rushed her, gracefully avoiding most whip strikes and tanking the ones that did hit her with little more than a growl. She knocked SW to the ground, her whip skittering away. She tried to go after it, but was held in place by Roll's large canine form as she ripped the black leather thong off of the Fetish Master and buried her large canine tongue in the girl's pussy.

SW groaned loudly, the sheer size of Roll's tongue in this form overwhelming. Without her weapon, all SW could do was lick Roll's pussy as well in a futile attempt to make her cum before she did. After several minutes of both forcing their tongues deeper and deeper, Roll had her second revelation on how to defeat SW, and her name said it all. She would be defeated by her own weapon: sadism.

Roll pulled her tongue out, sinking her sharp fangs into SW's hip. SW was immediately pushed over the edge, and cried out, drenching Roll's face as she came and blacked out beneath Roll, who licked her lips before reverting back to normal form. Roll scanned SW's body, obtaining the rose whip power. She smirked, knowing that there would be no mistaking who she was meant to use this on, though if this pattern continued, then not the way one might assume. Roll chuckled, turning back to SW and activating her futa form to unload a little stress on her before she moved on to the next level.

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll stopped before the boss chamber and thought over her options. She understood that Sadism Woman was the next Fetish Master on the list, but it just didn't seem right. Perhaps she had been supposed to use Furry Man's power on her instead, and had merely lucked out against Beast Man before. Following this logic, Roll activated her furry form ability, taking the form of a submissive bunny girl before entering the boss chamber and pleading for SW to punish her.

SW happily obliged, summoning her whip and beginning to lash at Roll's body with it. Roll yelped in pain as her chest was marked with several red welts. SW moved down, striking the entire front side of Roll's body, leaving red marks all along her stomach, face, and legs before lashing at her pussy. By that point she begun to enjoy the pain, and the lash directly her sensitive slit caused her to scream out as she came, blacking out as SW closed in on her to do lord only knew with her body. SW was going to enjoy abusing her until Sex Queen arrived to take her.

* * *

 **As always, be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter and who you think will be next, though let's be honest, the next four are probably the most obvious in this entire story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Roll entered the Fetish Master's chamber in Maid Roll form. Unsurprisingly, Masochism Woman was completely naked, wearing nothing but a black collar and a adorably innocent expression that, when combined with her large tits that seemed to bounce with every movement, her equally proportioned ass, and her flawlessly smooth skin, made even Roll, who hadn't even known she had any sadistic tendencies until just a few hours ago, want to bind and punish her until she was begging for more. Such a course of action would seem like the logical next action to take all things considered, MW was named after the love of pain, her only weapon seemed to be her own easily marked skin, and Roll's last obtained weapon was a rose whip specifically for punishing naughty submissives.

But Roll was smarter than that, hence her entering the room in Maid Roll form. MW looked her over and smiled, "Hello there," She greeted happily, "Have you come to play with me?" She asked sweetly, her voice nearly making Roll shift into Futa form even though she was making a conscious effort not to.

"How do you want me~?" MW asked, walking over to her eagerly, "I do hope you'll be gentle with me~" Roll smiled, replying, "That's funny, because I was hoping you wouldn't be with me~" She said, her Maid form letting her match MW's feeling of was surprised by this, "What do you mean? Aren't you going to take me like you want to?" She asked. Roll shook her head, "Oh heavens no, that would be ever so beastly. You're going to take me like you want mistress.

"Maid form's Roll's voice was a hard one to resist, even for MW. She bit her lip, "Are you sure? I was told I was only supposed to be on bottom whenever I had fun with others.." MW trailed off as Maid Roll undressed, giving the Fetish Master a full view of her body, "Are you displeased with me mistress?" She asked, pouting cutely.

"No, not at all, I just.." MW was silenced again when Roll summoned the rose whip, handing it to her, "I'm so sorry for displeasing you Mistress," Maid Roll purred, "You should hurt me now so I'll learn to be better in the future~"

MW had been told several times by Sex Queen to never be on top, but she had never been told why, and with Roll offering herself up so submissively, even bringing her own weapon to be punished with, it was difficult for MW to resist.

The Fetish Master took the rose whip and lashed Roll's chest with it. Roll moaned at the strike as her small breasts bounced with the lash, a red mark being left across them. The sight of the mark and the sounds of Roll's pleasured moans at the strike demolished any self control MW still had into her, and she began to lash Roll's body harder and harder with the rose whip, leaving marks and cuts wherever she could and enjoying the cries of pain and pleasure from the target.

Roll dropped to her knees as MW stood over her, striking her back with the whip. She was soaking wet already, and groaned as she felt Roll's tongue push into her pussy. MW was so deep into her sadistic pleasure now that she didn't even notice when Roll switched from Maid form to master mouth and began finding and hitting her sweet spots expectedly, save for the new waves of pleasure going through her, which simply encouraged her to strike Roll harder.

With MW having succumb to her kink, Roll's master mouth ability was working like a charm as her tongue extended into the Fetish Master's wet pussy, attacking as many of her weak, more sensitive spots as possible. After another minute, MW cried out, holding Roll by her hair as she came, soaking her face before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Roll stood up, wiping her face clean and getting dressed again, trying to ignore how close she had been. She was learning a little more about herself with every one of these encounters, she thought as she put her hand over MW's prone form, scanning her and obtaining the soft skin ability. 'Me and Rock are gonna have a lot to try when I save him.'

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll entered MW's chamber already wielding her rose whip. She was happy that this Fetish Master battle was so straight forward, and was one hundred percent certain that Sadism Woman's weapon would be what defeated Masochism Woman. Why wouldn't it? And she was eager to use it.

She found MW already naked and even on her knees already. Roll wasn't sure how the submissive Fetish Master was actually meant to stop or defeat her, but wasn't going to give her time to show it, immediately lashing at her let out a moan as her large tits bounced with the strike, sending a rush of enjoyment through Roll, leading her to striking her again and again, getting wetter as she watched MW's body redden more and more with each lash of the rose whip.

Roll pushed MW onto her back, activating her futa form and getting between the Fetish Master's legs. Roll moaned loudly as she thrust into MW, striking her chest and stomach as she pumped into her tight, soft took it all easily, moaning and clenching around Roll with each lash, the pleasure building until Roll cried out, cumming hard into her, her back arching before she fainted, collapsing on top of MW, who simply giggled, holding onto Roll as she reached for the signal to call in Sex Queen.

* * *

 **As always, be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter, and which Fetish Master you think will be weak against Roll's new ability. By the way, anyone have any ideas on what Roll's hero name should be? Rock's is Megaman because of his Mega Buster, what name should we assign to Roll's sex based powers?**


	11. Chapter 11

Roll walked into the empty space before the Fetish Master's chamber panting hard. She wasn't really surprised by how difficult it had been to get through Dom Man's stage without cumming from the sheer intensity. The fact that she had made it out without any marks was especially surprising.

With her sexual stamina so low, Roll made the smart choice of getting herself off before she entered the chamber, that way her body would be relaxed and she would be able to rest a little before taking on Dom Man. She had been tempted to use her Futa Mode ability and stroke herself to climax, as she wouldn't be cumming from one of the Fetish Master attacks and thus wouldn't be blacked out by it, but she had an odd suspicion that she might need it.

She only had energy for three fourths of Futa Mode and all of the energy for Soft Skin, so Roll settled for just rubbing her pussy to thoughts of Rock and all the things she would be able to do with him when she got through all of this.

It actually took her longer to get herself off than usual, and she was a little proud of her growing endurance, as she had had a tendency to finish long before Rock on occasion and be too tired to finish him. He had said it was no big deal, but Roll knew it had been frustrating.

Roll sighed, as some of the Fetish Master battles let her know what that was like. Once she had finished herself off and rested long enough for her stamina to build back up, she stood up and entered Dom Man's chamber.

And chamber really was the word to use, here more than with the others. It was built like a sex dungeon, and Roll was a little disappointed in herself when the sight of the chains and whips on the wall didn't frighten or make her nervous, but actually excite her. 'Too many sex based weapons in my system at once,' Roll thought, 'How lusty will I be when I actually get to Sex Queen?'

That train of thought would have to wait, as she was immediately hit with something upon seeing the black leather clad Fetish Master before her. It wasn't something physical, it was more mental, like some kind of aura around Dom Man that increased Roll's desire to go over to the chains and wait to be locked in them to the point that, for one brief moment, she actually considered it. She was able to resist it, if only barely, and instead responded to his dominant aura by activating her Soft Skin ability, causing her clothes to vanish and her skin to gain a silky shine. Dom Man instantly became all too aware of just how sensitive Roll's skin was, how easily marked it would be and how much she would scream and beg for more if he fucked her. Essentially, his own dominant aura was turned against him, making his desire to top Roll outweigh his common sense.

He went over to Roll, ordering her onto her knees. Roll dropped, engulfing Dom Man's cock with her mouth and moaning around it when he started to smack her body, making it turn red and bruise with just one strike. Dom Man lost himself in this, grabbing Roll's head and skull fucking her until he came hard down her throat. He gasped at how much energy he lost when he did, his first weakness his. Roll swallowed and wiped her mouth, grinning as she stood to finish the job.

She tackled Dom Man to the ground and activated Futa Mode, forcing it into his tight, unused ass. Dom Man yelped, struggling not to give in, to push Roll off, but this only seemed to amuse her. Roll thrust harder against him, forcing her cock deeper into his tight, vice-like ass as his dominant aura slowly faded as he gave in, moaning as she fucked him.

Came came onto himself a few minutes later, blacking out as his dominance was broken completely. Roll smirked, pulling out and scanning Dom Man, gaining his Dom Aura power. Roll knew exactly who to use it on.

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll was running low on sexual stamina when she entered the space before the Fetish Master's chamber, so figured the best course of action was to finish the Fetish Master off as fast as possible so she could take some time before the next stage to satisfy herself. Roll activated Soft Skin and walked into the chamber.

Dom Man's aura hit her like a brick, amplified by her unfulfilled desires. Before she knew what she was doing, she had sprinted to the wall and shackled herself to it with her legs spread as far as possible, her Soft Skin power fading away as her mind Man smiled at this, "Good girl Roll~" His praise amping up the effect the aura had on her even more, "Now what would you like me to do?" He asked as he approached her, his throbbing, nine inch cock filling her thoughts as he did so.

"I want you to fuck me~" Roll purred, "I want you to fuck me hard~" "Are you sure?" Dom Man asked, so close to Roll that she could feel his heat against her, "What about beating me and moving on to the next chamber?"

"Forget it," Roll said, her mind overtaken entirely by his dominant aura, filled the desire to be fucked and controlled, "All I want is for you to fuck me until i can't stand up anymore~ please fuck me Master~" Dom Man smiled, lining up to Roll's sopping wet pussy and jerking his hips forward with such force that the wall nearly cracked behind him, and all nine inches were hilted inside Roll at once.

Roll's eyes rolled back in her head as she came hard, blacking out instantly. As always, be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews, as well as.. Oh who am I kidding, you all know who this one is being used on right? I warned that this little stretch would be an easy guess.


	12. Chapter 12

Roll walked into the Fetish Master's chamber. She had used up her fancy fingers, master mouth, rose whip and beast. All the enemies of this stage were incredibly submissive, which shouldn't have been very surprisingly considering who the Fetish Master of the stage was, but it had caught Roll of guard.

She had been expecting the submissive enemies to end up being some sort of trick, much like how she had been meant to convince Masochism Woman in indulge in the kink that Roll had previously assumed would be the one she was meant to use against her. It was a clever strategy.

But the enemies of Submission Woman's level were complete bottoms, defeated from being topped as roughly as Roll could take them. It occurred to Roll that it was entirely possible that Sub Woman had only been created to appease Sex Queen's personal lusts, and hadn't been thought deeply about in her design. This, Roll thought, she could take advantage of. Sub Woman's chamber looked nearly identical to Dom Man's, though Sub Woman herself was completely naked save for a spiked dog collar around her throat and red high heels. Roll was starting to realize that she had a type as far as other females went, because the moment she saw the dark haired, busty Fetish Master before her, her futa form activated on its own, her rod stiffening to life.

On top of that, Sub Woman's submission aura hurt her more than it did Roll. Roll supposed the only string to her bow would be keeping someone trapped with her until they were worn out, having more stamina than the others. Unfortunately for Sub Woman, Roll's Dom aura basically cancelled out her sub aura and effectively weakened her stamina. When combined with Roll's futa form, the battle was a cake walk.

"On your fours." Roll ordered, her stiff member throbbing and her words radiating with her Dom aura. Sub woman shuddered, dropping to her fours and crawling over to Roll, waiting for her next instruction, which was to turn around, lower her head to the floor, and lift her ass up as high as she could.

Roll lined up her cock with Sub Woman's ass, "No lube bitch~" Roll purred with a grin, giving her ass a hard smack before thrusting into her hard, grunting as she forced her cock into Sub Woman's tight, warm ass aggressively.

"So big~" Sub Woman moaned, her sub aura spurring Roll to move faster, fuck her harder, and force her cock deeper into her tight hole, smacking it more until it was a bright red. Roll leaned over, reaching around Sub Woman and beginning to grope her chest roughly, wanting to feel her large, soft tits.

Sub Woman, built for submission, loved every moment of it, and couldn't bring herself to fight back or resist in any way; even asking-begging even-for Roll to take her harder, to use her like a slut. Every word made Roll pick up the pace, groaning in pleasure as her dom aura mixed with her futa form slowly drained Sub Woman's stamina.

As ineffective as her power was on Roll, she suspected that Sub Woman would still have defeated her if she hadn't had the dom aura. Even worn down by the aura, Sub Woman still came four times before she ran out of energy and blacked out, her ass getting tighter and tighter around Roll's cock each time, bringing Roll herself closer to climax each time.

When Sub Woman finally fainted, Roll howled with pleasure upon reaching her own climax and pumping hot, thick cum into Sub Woman's ass, not pulling out until all of it had been released into her. Roll panted as she pulled out, scanning Sub Woman to take her submission aura power before pushing her onto her back, wanting to cum on her massive breasts before she moved to the next stage.

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll had entered Submission Woman's chamber expecting the female Fetish Master to be some kind of huge challenge. Like she was easily beaten when she submitted, but she needed to use the dom aura for a good length of time before she would actually submit to her.

Contrary to Roll's belief, Sub Woman dropped to her fours and awaited further instruction from Roll the moment she said to, referring to Roll as 'her mistress', which Roll absolutely loved the sound of. Not seeing any point of using her dom aura since Sub Woman was already so submissive, Roll instead chose to match her rose whip power with her futa form.

Sub woman moaned in delight when her mistress began punishing her, lashing at her tits with the rose whip to leave marks along them. Seeing the marks, and still being affected by the sub aura, Roll went into something of a lust frenzy, ordering Sub Woman to lubricate her cock so she could fuck her.

Sub Woman crawled over to Roll, licking along her cock before taking it into her mouth and sucking it hard. It wasn't long before Roll grabbed a handful of Sub Woman's hair and began to fuck her throat aggressively, groaning in pleasure as her cock was constricted by the Fetish Master's warm, wet throat.

She came hard in a matter of moments, but by now had built up enough energy from all her upgrades to not pass out after one climax, and so enjoyed the feeling of pumping her cum down Sub Woman's throat. When she was done, she ordered Sub Woman onto her back so she could see her cute face while she fucked her.

Sub Woman complied, and soon Roll was railing Sub Woman with all her strength, hilting her cock quickly and putting all her power behind every thrust. The moment Sub Woman came the first time, Roll cried out, reaching her own climax and blacking out shortly after she filled Sub Woman's pussy.

* * *

 **As always be sure to tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews as well as who you think the next Fetish Master will be. It's still kinda obvious, but less so than the others have been recently.**


	13. Chapter 13

Roll had to stop and catch her breath before she entered the Fetish Master's chamber. In the time it took her to get from the start of the level to hear, she had been beaten, burned, cuffed, tied with rope, gagged, and blindfolded. She was not having the best time against these enemies. She had tried at first to use the Dom aura power and rose whip to outdo their aggression, hoping they would be trick enemies, but know, only the soft skin and submission aura would work on them, and Roll could assume that the same would be true of the Fetish Master.

She had been lucky enough to find some recharges for her sub aura power, so she would still be going in against the boss with full power, but she was still wary of bosses like these, where the means of defeating them was the same as their means of defeating you. It meant she didn't have very much room for errors. But she wouldn't give it. She took one more deep breath, and stepped into the Fetish Master's chamber. Roll remembered thinking how Dom Man and Sub Woman's chambers had looked like sex dungeons. How uneducated she had been back then. They looked like damn waiting rooms in comparison to Bondage Man's chamber.

The Fetish Master himself wore only tight black. He grinned deviously. Less malicious than Dom Man or Sadism Woman, but on the same wavelength on them at the very least. Roll figured it was best to suss him out first, and activated Maid Roll form.

Bondage Man smirked, "That all you got princess?" He asked, rushing at her fast. He hadn't been holding rope. He hadn't had anything on him. But in a blur Rolls legs were tied together, her hands tied behind her back, her eyes blindfolded, and her mouth blocked by a ball-gag.

"You look much better like this," He said, "And you're going to stay like this until Mistress Sex Queen arrives. No more tricks or games this time honey~" He started to walk off to call in Sex Queen to pick Roll up, but paused when Roll activated her Sub Aura ability.

Bondage Man didn't know what caused it, but he couldn't looking back at her. If he hadn't looked back, he may have been able to resist it and call Sex Queen, but seeing her, seeing her body squirm desperately in his bindings, the sub aura did its job, and Bondage Man couldn't help himself.

He hurried back to Roll, "It'd be rude of me not to deliver you to Sex Queen without incapacitating you first." he decided, changing the bindings. When he was done, Roll was naked, the ropes around her chest squeezing her breasts tightly, and the ropes on her legs forcing them to stay spread open for him. Bondage Man licked his lips, picking Roll up and holding her against the wall as he lined himself up, thrusting his stiff eight inches into her pussy aggressively. Roll moaned against her gag, activating her super clench to milk his cock with her tight cunt. Bondage Man groaned, taking this as some sort of challenge. He picked up the pace, pulling her hips against him as he thrust harder into her, hilting his cock inside of her as roughly as he could.

Roll moaned more, her aroused juices dripping down his length as he pumped into her, getting closer and not realizing it until it was too late. Bondage Man let out a loud groan of pleasure as he came, pumping warm seed into Roll.

Bondage Man dropped to the ground, his bindings vanishing off of Roll's body as he fainted. Roll placed her hand over his body, scanning him with her VWS and obtaining his lockdown ability. She decided to test run it by tying his hands under him just in case he woke while she rode his still hard cock, wanting to cum before she left to take on the next Fetish Master.

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll had been sure to save all her dominant, aggressive powers for the Fetish Master, and had used up her submissive powers getting passed the aggressive, bondage themed enemies. After how things had gone with Dom Man and Masochism Woman, Roll was sure that Bondage Man would be another trick boss, requiring Roll to take charge over him.

Shortly after she entered the chamber, Bondage Man had her tied up, bound and gagged completely. Roll countered this with her beast form, growing into a large wolf and thus freeing herself as she grew larger and broke the bindings. She returned to her normal form, activating her Dom aura and summoning her rose whip, beginning to battle Bondage Man. he seemed to enjoy the battle, dodging her hits and returning with strikes from his rope and thrown cuffs to trap her, but the constant dom aura radiating from Roll slowly started to work, making him begin to submit. The moment his movements slowed, Roll rushed forward and tackled him to the ground with beast form.

Once he was down, Roll shifted back to her normal form, dom aura still flowing, as she lined herself up to his hardened cock and dropped herself onto it hard, both of them moaning as Roll rode his aggressively, bouncing herself on his thick, hard cock. He received a lash from the rose whip any time he tried to move, Roll showing that she was in charge. Roll had to admit, she was enjoying this. In fact, she was enjoying it too much. Her climax slowly started to build up as she bounced herself harder, rocking her hips back and forth. She ignored it, believing that Bondage Man would reach his peak before she did. Instead, Roll's back arched as she came, crying out loudly before blacking out.

With her dom aura having stopped, Bondage Man could call in Sex Queen, and have time to pump Roll's pussy full of cum before she arrived.

* * *

 **As always, be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter and who you think the next Fetish Master will be in the reviews. I think we've officially gotten through all the obvious ones, so now it gets to be more interesting ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

Roll had needed to force herself not to go into futa mode throughout the level. The lesser enemies had gone from the usually strategy of trying to overwhelm her with numbers and force to the classic of just trying to seduce her, and their beautiful bodies made it difficult for her to resist. She feared that the Fetish Master she would be fighting would be even more alluring and impossible to resist.

By the time she had entered the chamber for the Fetish Master, she had completely used up her master mouth, fancy fingers, rose whip, and was halfway out of her beast and furry forms. She didn't think she would be needing any of those in here however.

In front of her stood Tits Woman. The Fetish Master stood taller than Roll by about two feet, she wore a short black skirt, matching high-heels, and nothing else. The had long, golden blonde hair, and the slutty appearance of her made Roll ashamed to be of the same hair color. That being said, the feature that the eye couldn't help being drawn to was her chest. Not only was she wearing nothing to even attempt hiding her large breasts, but their sheer size, enough to be called a G-cup, was a shock to see, and Roll became all too aware of how small she was by comparison.

"Aw, the little flat-chested bot wants to try and out match me? That's adorable~!" Tits Woman taunted, walking closer to Roll. Every step she took caused her massive tits to sway and bounce. Not exactly realistic, Roll thought, but maybe that wasn't a complaint the robotic girl on a quest to augment herself with powers of invading sex machines was allowed to use.

Regardless, Roll found herself staring at them as she got close, unable to look away. It wasn't like when the Dom and Sub auras had caused her to start thinking differently, this was closer to hypnosis. She was still thinking clearly, but her mind became gummed up by the attraction of Tits Woman's chest.

Roll only got the idea to use her dom aura when Tits Woman was practically right in front of her. Tits Woman paused when she felt the aura, if only for a moment. Roll jumped back, activating her bondage bindings power and targeting Tits Woman.

The Fetish Master tried to backpedal, but was quickly ensnared by the ropes, her arms tied behind her back, and legs tied together, and her chest tied up especially tight, squeezing her large breasts. Roll licked her lips, summoning a ball gag to keep her quiet, then shifting into futa mode.

Roll poured on the dom aura as she pushed Tits Woman onto her back, lifting her bound legs and lining herself up to Tits Woman's pussy. She jerked her hips forward, moaning as she penetrated the Fetish Master. She didn't know if Tits Woman was just naturally tight, or if her being all tied up was making her even tighter, but Roll was loving it.

And though she tried to resist it, Tits Woman loved it to, moaning hard against the gag as she squirmed against the ropes, only causing more pleasure as the ropes squeezed her sensitive body tight.

Roll thrust harder into her, hilting her cock inside of the bound Fetish Master as she felt her get closer. Tits Woman squirmed, and whimpered, only lasted another few minutes before she came hard, her cry of bliss as she came muffled by the gag before she fainted.

Roll pulled out of Tits Woman. Now that she was unconscious, Roll could have continued and cum into her without passing out herself, but Roll wanted something else, and so moved forward, sitting on her stomach and thrusting her cock between the Fetish Master's tits.

Roll moaned at the soft breasts around her cock, squeezed around her cock by the ropes tying them. She thrust her hips, moaning in pleasure as her cock moved between them. Wanting more, Roll used her hands to squeeze them even harder around her cock as she thrust between them, groaning as she quickly reached her peak, cumming and coating Tits Woman's chest in sticky white seed.

Roll panted, placing a hand over Tits Woman's unconscious form. Her VWS scanned her body and obtained her weapon, the puff-puff power. She smiled, feeling a little vindicated, and headed off to the next level.

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll was panting when she had entered the Fetish Master chamber. She had used up fancy fingers, master mouth, bondage bindings, and futa form taking on the seduction based and highly submissive enemies of the level. She had found enough recharge to fuel up her futa form again, and felt she was ready to handle anything, as she saw few things her favorite powerup couldn't do.

When she entered Tits Woman's chamber and saw her however, things went wrong almost immediately. The sight of the sexy Fetish Master and her lovely breasts quickly overwhelmed Roll's mind, causing her to shift into futa form without meaning to, her cock throbbing with want. Tits Woman got close, grabbing Roll and pulling her face against her massive tits. The moment she felt them against her face, she knew she was done, and didn't care. It felt too wonderful. She opened her mouth and began sucking on Tits Woman's nipples, nearly bursting into tears of joy when she felt and tasted her milk flowing into her mouth.

Tits Woman gripped Roll's futa cock with her hand as she worshipped her breasts, stroking it pleasingly as she continued, lost in the lustful spell of her rack. Roll had cum and lost consciousness before she had even realized she was close.

Tits Woman found this cute, and planned to play with Roll a little more before calling in Sex Queen to pick her up.

* * *

 **As always, let me know in the reviews what you thought of this chapter and who you think the next Fetish Master in the line will be. Who will fall to the might of Roll's glorious baps?**


	15. Chapter 15

Roll was panting tiredly when she entered the room before the Fetish Master chamber. The enemies she'd faced in the level had been highly aggressive, and once they'd been on her, they'd been nearly impossible to get off of her again. She had used up all of her Dom aura, beast form, and rose whip to get the damn things off of her, and still be fucked multiple times in every hole.

She was sore, but the room before the Fetish Master chamber had E-tanks, more importantly she could stay there and rest for as long as she needed before she entered the chamber itself. She took the time to collect her thoughts and figure out how to handle this next boss, then entered when she was ready.

She'd been in so many chambers that looked like sex dungeons that it was almost a shock to see one that didn't. Toy Woman's chamber just looked like a normal bedroom, if a rather kinky one, as there were various sex toys littering the floor and several sexy magazines, all either depicted lesbians fucking with toys or men being pegged by women. Strangely, Roll noticed from the tags, the toys and magazines appeared to be addressed to an A. Wily. Roll couldn't think of why the Fetish Master's would use Dr. Wily's name to order such things.

Toy Woman herself was sitting in a chair at the end of the room, reading one such magazine when Roll entered. Roll wondered for a moment if she had somehow actually caught a Fetish Master off guard, but the smile Toy Woman gave her told her otherwise. She stood from her chair, letting Roll see her body.

She was completely naked, her body purple in color, but perfectly alluring in every aspect other than her chest, which was rather flat and didn't seem to match the rest of her curvy form. "Here to challenge me I take it?" She giggled, "This should be fun~"

A snap of her fingers, and a strap-on of eight inches in length and three in girth appeared attached to her. Roll activated her bondage binding, sending rope and cuffs at Toy woman. She avoided them easily, and another snap of her fingers caused several dildos to appear in the air, flying towards Roll. Roll moved quickly to avoid them, but Toy woman closed the distance between them as she did, getting behind Roll and yanking her dress off.

Roll groaned as Toy woman began to grope her chest, her toy thrusting hard into her pussy. Another movement of the hand and a vibrator appeared attached to Roll's clit, sending more pleasure through her. Roll squirmed and moaned, trying to break free of the grip, but unable to with so much sensation flowing through her. "That's it~" Toy woman purred, "Just give in and enjoy it~ you'll have much more fun that way~"

Roll had been hoping to be in a better position when she started this, but she supposed this would have to do. She activated her puff-puff power, her breasts growing larger and softer in Toy woman's hands. This seemed to surprise her, and she groped them harder, "Did your tits just..?"

Roll exaggerated her moaning. It did feel good, and Roll had to stay focused to make sure that she didn't actually lose herself as the Fetish Woman continued to play with her now triple D tits, which seemed to be slowly enthralling Toy woman.

Roll activated her Soft skin power as well, making them feel even better against Toy woman. Toy woman turned Roll around, staring lustfully at her now massive breasts. "P-please be gentle, they're so sensitive~" Roll groaned.

Naturally, Toy woman did exactly the opposite and buried her face in them, not realizing she was sealing her own fate. She moaned as she licked, kissed, bit, and sucked on them, not noticing that Roll had taken her toy off and was now using it to fuck her, her defenses broken by her focus going to Roll's tits.

Roll dropped the toy, activating futa mode and thrusting into Toy woman's wet pussy as she used her hands to squeeze her breasts around Toy woman's face, trapping her with pleasure and lust.

Toy woman groaned, cumming hard a few moments later and collapsing on the stop in front of Roll, defeated. Roll smirked, deactivating puff-puff and soft skin, reactivating bondage bindings to tie Toy woman's arms just in case. She used her VWS to scan Toy woman, obtaining the Toy Box power, then lifted one of her legs and thrust back into her pussy, wanting to get off before she moved on.

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll was panting when she staggered into Toy woman's chamber. The aggressive toy based enemies had left her tired, but she couldn't afford to waste any time. Toy woman smirked when she saw Roll come in. She stood, a large strap-on appearing on her as she started walking over to her.

Roll immediately activated her puff-puff power, knowing that it would be her weakness, and started moving closer to Toy woman. Toy woman smirked, snapping her fingers and summoning more toys. First three vibrators, which went to Roll's clit and nipples and were turned up to full power immediately before Roll could get them off.

She was distracted by this just long enough for a dildo from Toy woman to ram into her ass hard from behind, making her cry out loudly. Toy woman grabbed Roll, turned her around, and threw her onto her fours on the ground. Roll grunted, moaning as the dildo in her ass began to pump in and out of her fast, vibrating and heating up as they did. Toy woman summoned a paddle to her hand, bringing it down hard on Roll's ass, making her yelp as Toy woman thrust her strap-on into Roll's pussy.

Roll squirmed and groaned as Toy woman's toys pleasured her so many places, overwhelming her quickly. Roll screamed out at the top of her lungs when both toy members slammed into the hilt at the same moment as the paddle smacked her ass, making her cum hard and pass out, losing to the Fetish Master.

* * *

 **As always, let me know what you thought of this Fetish Master and which one you think is next in the reviews. Who will be defeated by Roll's new collection of sexy toys? Also, to answer CorruptedReader's question: I don't plan for there to be a boss rush chapter before the finale, namely because I don't think I could think of ways for Roll to be creative in defeating the Fetish Master's a second time. I might decide to go for it if the reviews vote for it, but otherwise it's not in the plan.**


	16. Chapter 16

Roll very nearly hadn't made it to the Fetish Master chamber at all. It wasn't that the enemies on the stage were especially hard to handle or anything, they were just so large in numbers. Every time she finished one of them, four more seemed to pop up. She's completely run out of her oral, anal, pussy, finger, and breast powers handling them all, it was insane.

Even taking all the re-fueling supplies she could get when she entered the safe room before the Fetish Master chamber, Roll was still tired. Things were getting harder now that she'd taken on so many levels. The enemies were harder to handle, and with how many sex powers she had on her now, her own lust was getting harder and harder to keep in check. Not to mention her growing confusion about the A. Wily marks scattered throughout the different Fetish Master controlled territories. She was seeing them more and more now that she had started looking for it. Could Dr. Wily have really planned all this? If so, why was he so immediately overthrown?

She'd only barely fought off the urge to let them all fuck her into oblivion. It was thoughts of Rock that had kept her going, and that got her to stand again and walk into the chamber.

Gang man (presumably short for Gangbang man based on what happened next) stood in possibly the most streamlined chamber Roll had seen yet. The room was large, but completely empty, the bright white light from above catching the white tiles of the floor and kinda hurting Roll's eyes.

Gang man himself seemed to have been waiting for Roll, standing at the far end of the room with his arms crossed with a grin on his face as she walked into the room, looking around at it. There was nothing in the room that would give him an advantage, but there was also nothing in the room that would give Roll one either. The place was completely neutral.

Gangman himself stood almost two full feet taller than Roll, naked with his muscled body and member (large even while soft) on display for Roll. His member began to grow stiff as Roll approached, likely in anticipation of taking her as roughly as he so chose to.

"What a little pretty I've been brought~" He purred, walking forward towards Roll, who stopped and waited to see what he would do and how she could counter. He didn't use any power at first, just rushed towards her quickly. Roll backed up, but when she did, she found what his power was.

Gang man went still for a few moments, and his body began to multiply, other versions of himself phasing out of his body. Each was identical, but the original remained in the center. In a few seconds, there were five Gang men in front of Roll, all rock hard at nine inches in length.

Roll bit the inside of her mouth, trying to back away from the group of Fetish Masters, only to be grabbed and pulled in. one of them laid down, Roll forced down onto his cock as a second thrust into her ass. When she cried out at the rough, sudden double penetration, the third thrust into her mouth and began to fuck her throat as the remaining to grabbed her hands and moving them to their cocks to stroke them.

Roll groaned and gagged as she was fucked from every direction. With no energy for any abilities to weaken them with her holes or her hands, Roll resorted to her dom aura, forcing as much of it out at once as possible. The Gang men stopped, only for a moment, but it was all Roll needed. She pushed away from them, though it took quite a bit of willpower to do so.

She activated two powers one after the other. First her bondage bindings, tying the five Gang men one after the other with ropes, cuffs, and gags to keep them still. She then immediately activated her Toy Box ability, sending toys to all but the original.

One groaned against the gag as the massive dildo slammed into his ass hard. Another squirmed and moaned as a fleshlite engulfed his member. The third writhed in his bindings as vibrators attached to his nipples, cock, and balls and forced pleasure through him. Roll flipped the fourth onto his stomach and began smacking his ass with a summoned paddle and thrusting her strap-on into him.

The four clones squirmed, moaned, and struggled to no avail as the original laid helpless feet away. One by one, each of the clones ran out of energy and faded away, leaving nothing but the original Gang man; down now only to a fifth of his power.

Roll licked her lips as she approached him, pulling all of the toys over to him. The gag in his mouth was replaced with Roll's strap-on as she skull-fucked him. He cried out around the shaft of it as the much larger shaft of the dildo penetrated his ass roughly. His cock was taken in by the fleshlite, and vibrators pressed to his nipples and balls.

With so much pleasure going through him from so many sources, Gang man couldn't last. He came with a shriek of pleasure around Roll's toy cock. He slumped unconscious on the ground as Roll placed a hand on his chest, scanning him and taking his Multiplicity power.

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll was panting, her tongue hanging out as she staggered into Gang man's chamber. She didn't even remember what she was doing there, other than looking for more sex. She'd been fucked silly several times over by the mass amounts of enemies on the stage, and now just wanted more, needed more.

Gang man saw and realized this from the look on her eyes. He smirked, dividing into five and going over to Roll, who quite willing took position above one of them, riding his cock hard as the second thrust into her ass, fucking it as she deep-throated the third and stroked the last two. Roll groaned, loving it, wanting it, needing it. She'd given into the lust and there wasn't any coming back now.

The various clones all came into her more than once, but since they were in control, they were not defeated. When Roll finally came, she screamed in bliss, passing out as the five duplicates fucked her harder, awaiting Sex Queen's arrival.

* * *

 **As always, let me know what you thought of this Fetish Master and which one you think is next in the reviews. Who will be overwhelmed by Roll and her sexy clones?**


	17. Chapter 17

Roll was shaking when she entered the room before the Fetish Master's chamber. It wasn't that she was especially hurt or tired, she hadn't even used too much energy from any of her powers. It was just the that the level she had been through was a fucking horror show. Everything was dark and damp and filthy, and the things that came into view for sex battles with her were the most frightening she'd seen on any stage.

Roll wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that she'd gone through such a level, or the fact that there were people who would find this appealing. No, she decided, the worst part was that she herself had found herself starting to like it by the time she had reached the end. She was so close to the end, she couldn't let herself be rattled now. She gathered her wits, and moved forward.

The chamber looked more like a swamp. The floor was covered in loose, grimy mud. It was dark and wet, even having large puddles that would probably go up to Roll's waist in several places. There was constant noise, from dripping to bubbling to sloshing whenever Roll to a step forward through the muck.

And at the far end of the room, sat Tentacle woman. She giggled as she watched Roll struggle to cope with her chamber alone. "Honestly, if that's got you overwhelmed, you might wish to forfeit now before I start to have my fun with you~"

She was about the same height as Roll, and looked mostly human, with dark skin, long legs, and a decent sized chest. Her eyes glowed a dark green, and her long braided hair matched it. What's more, Roll noticed, there was something wrong with her arms. They seemed almost.. Segmented, as though the individual parts were to move independently, or to detach and come apart.

Roll realized it was the latter when she took another step forward and Tentacle woman revealed her namesake. Her arms stretched forward, separating and splitting into a set of ten thick, slick tentacles, five on either side.

Roll yelped in surprised, jumping back and shifting into beast form to avoid them. By quickly and repeatedly changing her form, she was able to avoid the tendrils for quite awhile, but they were too mobile. They seemed to be able to extend farther than the space in the room, meaning no matter where Roll was inside it, they could reach her. What's more, she seemed to be able to sense and react through them, so even if she couldn't see Roll with her eyes, the tentacles would still know how to follow her.

Roll was, eventually, captured by them. It started by just one grabbing her around the ankle and reeling her in. before she could escape again, she was ensnared. One tentacle had Roll's arms held behind her back, two here holding her leg apart, and the remaining seven were poised to penetrate her.

Three of them rammed into her pussy together, stretching it hard and forcing deep inside of her quickly. Three other did the same to her ass, and did so with far more force. The remaining tentacle forced its way passed her lips and into her throat to fuck it.

Tentacle woman moaned, evidently taking pleasure through her tentacles. That was good to know. Roll activated her master mouth, tight ass, and super clench all at once, pleasing Tentacle woman's tendrils even more, slowly chipping away at her endurance. When Roll felt she'd weakened Tentacle woman enough, or at least as much as she could without endangering her own stamina, she activated her multiplicity power, dividing into five different Rolls.

"What?!" Tentacle woman questioned. Her tentacles reacted immediately, trying to ensnare all of the Roll clones. She had to divide her tentacles further, all the way to twenty total. She seemed to be more sensitive the more tentacles she was divided into. And with four tendrils fucking five different Rolls, all five of whom had their oral, anal, and pussy abilities activated for extra pleasure, she was basically drooling as she fucked them all. Roll prime activated Toy Box power on top of that, sending the biggest dildo she could summon (only seven inches long and three inches thick, as she was using up a lot of power very quickly with her clones) into her pussy to fuck her directly as she did the same to them.

Tentacle woman did her best to hold out, gritting her teeth and trying to ignore the overwhelming pleasure flooding her senses, but it was too much, and she couldn't do it. She screamed in bliss as her tentacles erupted with thick, gooey cum that pumped into Roll and her clones.

She collapsed, her vines retracting as she lost consciousness. Roll prime hurried over to Tentacle woman, scanning her with the VWS and obtaining the probing tendrils power. She was about to leave, when she remembered she needed to dissolve the four clones of her. Turning around, she found that two of her clones were making out in the corner of the room and the other two were tribbing a few feet away.

'Dammit,' Roll thought as she shifted in futa form to join them, 'I really am turning into a fucking slut.'

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll staggered into Tentacle woman's chamber, mind broken and covered in cum from more creatures than she bothered to count. Tentacle woman was shocked to see this, and thought it must be some kind of trick. "Fuck me~" Roll said, dropping onto her back and holding her legs open as far as they could go. Even if it was a trick, Tentacle woman couldn't exactly just turn down an opportunity. She immediately let out ten tentacles and began to fuck the slutty mind-broken robot girl.

She writhed in pleasure, moaning for more around the tentacle fucking her throat. Licking her lips, Tentacle woman separated her tendrils into twenty all to fuck Roll harder, the robot girl cumming and groaning for more as she was filled and covered in the thick seed that came from the Fetish Master's tentacles.

* * *

 **As always, let me know what you thought of this Fetish Master and which one you think is next in the reviews. Who will be fucked silly by Roll's amazing tentacle hentai powers?**


	18. Chapter 18

Roll had been expecting a hell of a level to have to fight through for this last Fetish Master. Surely there'd be some massive threat here that stood between here and the castle of Sex Queen. Instead, she breezed through the whole thing and made it to the room before the Fetish Master's chamber in less than a third of the time than it had taken her to get through any of the others.

She supposed it was because of the structure of the Fetish Master bases. They hadn't been set up with any strategy in place for someone who had, for a random example, absorbed the powers of all the other Fetish Masters up to that point. Using them against the low power enemies that came at her in this stage, Roll was basically a sexy version of a vengeful goddess, wiping out the enemies quickly and moving on without a second thought.

She hadn't even needed to use all the refueling equipment in the room before the Fetish Master chamber. Using a third of it put her and all her power ups back up to one hundred perfect. The last few stages may have given a few hits to Roll's morale, but this stage was giving her a little more optimism.

She wasn't getting overconfident though. She made certain to keep a level head as she stepped out into the Fetish Master's chamber. Much like Toy Woman's room, it looked like an actual room that someone might live in, though where Toy Woman had been disorganized and messy, this room looked well kept and tidy, the floor carpeted and vacuumed.

Aside from this, Feet woman seemed a bit unique from the other Fetish Masters in that she actually had a name other than her original. If the labels on the bed and wall were any indication, she preferred to go by the name Footsy. Roll could respect her wanting to have a little more identity if nothing else.

Footsy was on the bed, laying down, one leg over the other. She had long blonde hair like Roll's, though hers was a dirty blonde. She was actually dressed, albeit in tight purple spandex that left basically nothing to the imagination, squeezing her body tight and showing every curvy of her body. The only things below her neck not covered by it were her feet, which Roll supposed made sense.

Footsy looked up and sighed, "I just cleaned this place, now we're going to have to get the place dirty again, aren't we?" Roll nodded, "Afraid so, unless you're willing to just let me through." She said.

Footsy swung her legs over so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, "I guess there's nothing for it. Gotta do my job ya know?" Roll nodded, "I do, and I gotta do mine." Footsy nodded, and lifted her legs up, holding her legs with her feet out towards Roll in a manner for which only the word presenting felt accurate.

For a moment, Roll wasn't sure what the purpose of this was, then it hit her. It was sort of like Tits Woman's chest. The longer she was staring at Foosty's bare feet, the more she wanted them. The desire to worship her feet, to have her toes pushing into her cunt of wrapped around her futa mode cock until she came, slowly filled her head. Footsy's power not only gave her incredible skill with her feet, but also the power to make you want them.

Roll wasn't about to let herself be bent to her will, not now when she was so close to victory. She activated her probing tendrils power. Rather than extending directly from Roll's body like they had for Tentacle woman, the tendrils appeared from the ground below their target. They were closer to solid holograms than to actual tentacles, but they still looked and felt the same as Tentacle woman's, and Roll could still feel through them, meaning she needed to be careful.

She had two tentacles wrap around Footsy's feet so Roll wouldn't be tempted to try anything with them, and immediately stuffed the other four tendrils into her ass and pussy. She screamed out in the sudden pleasure, her hands gripping the edges of the bed. She tried to break free, but with her feet covered, there wasn't much she could do.

As a final touch, Roll had the tentacles around Footsy's feet move as well, squeezing and writhing around her feet to give the feeling of a bizarre foot massage. Roll hadn't been sure it would work, but it did so almost immediately. Within a minute of her starting this, Footsy came with a scream of ecstasy. Roll was glad for it. The moment Foosty blacked out, Roll grunted, cumming from her tentacles and covering Footsy almost completely in the thick, gooey cum. She walked over, scanning her and obtaining the Flawless Feet power. This was the last piece, the last Fetish Master. They were all down, and now all that was left was Sex Queen's castle and whatever she had inside of it.

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll was on her fours being led by Tentacle woman into Footsy's chamber. Footsy pouted when she saw the grime from her fellow Fetish Master's chamber getting into her carpet, but she supposed she could clean that up.

"Broke her huh?" Footsy asked. "That's the weird thing," Tentacle woman said, "It wasn't even me. She was like this when I found her. I've been fucking her for hours and she's still horny, right pet?" Roll, as she'd been told to do, barked like a dog in response. As a reward, Tentacle woman added a fifth tendril to the four already fucking her ass.

Roll moaned, cumming again. She looked over, seeing Footsy's feet on the carpet. She looked up at Tentacle women, who nodded. Roll grinned, crawling over and taking Footsy's feet in her hands, dragging her tongue along them, moving it between her toes, and taking her time to suck on each one individually before pressing them both against her face.

Footsy moaned, seeming to enjoy the worship, "N-not a bad catch~" She complimented.

* * *

 **As always, let me know what you thought of this Fetish Master in the reviews. I would ask you to let me know who you think will be next, but considering that all the Fetish Master's are down, and the next chapter isn't the finale, there's really only one person left it could be. We're in the home stretch people!**


	19. Chapter 19

Sex Queen's castle was proving to be difficult even before Roll reached the halfway point. The place was filled with enemies from every stage Roll had visited up to that point, and a few she hadn't seen before, representing kinks that hadn't had Fetish Masters, such a loli/shota, stockings, herms, and a few others. Roll had to be creative to get passed them, as they didn't have any set weakness in place. The less said about the watersports enemies the better.

Regardless of the enemy, Roll brought them down. She was a walking swiss army knife of sexual prowess, and nothing could stop her now it seemed. She made certain to never let any of her powers fall below sixty percent power on the off chance that something specific came up requiring that skill.

Eventually Roll found her way to the midpoint of the castle. She'd been ready for some kind of special challenge in place for anyone who got that far, perhaps even a boss rush. It would be tedious, but with all the powers she had acquired, she felt like she'd be able to handle it no problem.

What she hadn't been expecting to see was Base. Roll remembered him being there when Sex Queen first attacked, but didn't think he would be in Sex Queen's castle, not as a guard of the lower floors at least. His powers were all for combat, so why would Sex Queen be interesting in using him to guard her lustful castle.

Roll asked exactly that, and Base smirked, "Because she may be constantly horny, but she isn't stupid. She knows full well that not everything in the world can be solved by sex. That's what I'm for. If anyone makes it this far into the castle, I'm to stop them by any means necessary." As Base said this, his hand entered blaster mode and was aimed at Roll, "This is your last chance to turn back. I suggest you take it."

Roll shifted into Maid Roll form. "Oh please sir, please don't hurt me, I'll do anything to avoid it~" She purred, pouring on the Submission aura and activating Soft Skin as well. The three abilities all played off each other, combining to make immediate seduction nearly impossible. It would have worked, Roll saw Base starting to walk forward to take her, but Base's robotic canine friend Treble stopped him.

Then the metallic hound blocked his path, Base realized the trick, and broke free from it. "Nice try, but that's not going to-" He was cut off by Roll tying him up with her Bondage Bindings ability. Treble immediately started to free him, but stopped when Roll entered Beast mode, becoming a female canine with the same submission aura radiating out.

Treble forgot Base and rushed over to Roll, mounting her immediately and literally howling in pleasure as he fucked her. Roll was ashamed of how much she loved the feeling, and even more ashamed that she was wondering how it would feel doing this with Rush when this was all said and done.

Treble wasn't the slightest bit gentle, which Roll didn't mind. She'd grown to love it when sex got rough, even when it got painful, and in the end she was actually disappointed when Treble finished with her, unloading into her and passing out like the Fetish Masters had.

Base had freed himself by this point, but when he turned to Roll, she was sitting down with her legs up, arms under her legs to hold them with her feet out, the same position she'd seen Footsy use with the Flawless Feet power active.

It seemed her theory about who the power would be super effective on was correct. Base immediately grew visibly stiff, his member springing free. Roll was a little glad to find that he was smaller than Rock, if only by half an inch. She didn't want to enjoy anything she did with him more than she would with Rock.

Base went over to Roll, taking her feet and bringing them both to his face, sucking, licking, and kissing them. He sniffed them deeply, completely enthralled and entrapped by the lust for her feet. When his member was leaking pre-cum and throbbing, Roll pulled her feet away from his face, squeezing them tightly around his cock and beginning to stroke him with them. Base moaned, lasting perhaps five minutes before he came, completely coating Roll's feet in his cum and collapsing on the floor, unconscious. Roll smiled, standing up victoriously. She scanned him, copying his offensive weapon on the off chance that it would be useful, and absorbing some of the energy that hadn't been burned out when he came, adding it to her own before she moved on. She was so close to the end, she could taste it. 'Not long now Rock..'

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll had wandered into Sex Queen's castle quite by accident. She'd been trying to find Tentacle woman for Gang man for more sex, but she'd ended up in this castle instead. The enemies there didn't recognize her as a threat, considering how gone her mind was, and so she was let through.

She climbed the stairs, wondering if there were actually more Fetish Masters to fuck. Instead, she found Base. He looked shocked, not by her presence, but by the state she was in. She'd been turned into a mind-broken bimbo, desiring nothing but pleasure in any form she could get it.

Roll smiled at him. "I'll suck you off if you fuck me~" Roll purred to him. Base didn't bother pointing out to her that sex with her worked as a bribe on its own. He was pretty sure in her mind, the blowjob was a reward for her as well.

'So much for the resolve of Dr. Light's machines.' Base thought with a laugh as he and Treble approached Roll, eager to see how much they could use her.

* * *

 **As always be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Next chapter is the finale folks, it's been a fun ride, but it all ends next time. Let me know what you're hoping to see in the reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alrighty, it's time for the finale! Let's do things a little differently this time though. Instead of starting with the canon chapter then showing a hypothetical failure state, how about I start with the failure state, then show you the canon ending? That way you don't have to leave the story with the bad ending taste in your mouth. Alright, let's do this!**

* * *

 **Failure State**

Roll stumbled into Sex Queen's chamber. Rock was kneeling at the foot of her throne, awaiting orders from her. He had felt it best to just comply with whatever she asked him to do, and when Roll arrived, they could work together to defeat her. It wasn't a terrible plan by any means.

But when he turned and saw the state Roll was in as she walked into the room, he realized that there would be no grand showdown to bring down Sex Queen. Sex Queen smirked at the sight before her.

Roll had been reduced to a blonde lustful bimbo. Whether it was through failure to defeat one of her minions or from the inability to control the spike in lust brought on by obtaining so many abilities from the Fetish Masters, Sex Queen didn't know, nor did she see it relevant to care. She was here now, conveniently pre-broken.

Sex Queen had known full well that Rock had only been playing the part of the broken sex pet for her, and had been willing to play his little game. But now that he saw what had become of Roll, she hoped that his broken state would become a reality.

Roll wasn't wearing anything, and her eyes looked to be glazed over, as though she were in a trance. She walked forward slowly, pausing when she was a few feet away from Rock and Sex Queen. Her eyes moved between the two of them; trying to decide which one to go for.

Sex Queen smiled, pulling Rock up into her throne with her so he was sitting with his back against her. He stared, shocked by how Roll ended up as she grinned at him and moved over to him. She dropped to her knees in front of the throne, leaning forward and taking Rock's member into her mouth.

Between her and Sex Queen's naked bodies, he'd already been hard, and groaned at the feeling of her lips wrapping around his rod, sucking him. She used her master mouth ability, her tongue curling expertly around Rock's shaft as her mouth sucked him skillfully, making him moan and thrust up into her mouth on reflex.

Sex Queen smiled at this, "Enjoy her~" She purred into Rock's ear as he fucked Roll's mouth and throat. Rather than make him give in, her voice spurred him to fight it, to try and snap Roll out of it. "R-Roll, please stop this, we've got to stop her!"

Roll didn't stop her movements, bobbing her head faster along Rock's shaft. She moved herself closer, activating her puff-puff power and squeezing her larger, softer tits around Rock's shaft as she sucked him off, making him grit his teeth as he tried to avoid feeling any of the pleasure.

It was no use. After a few more minutes of Roll's efforts, Rock groaned in pleasure as he came, filling her mouth. Roll held it all in her mouth, opening it to show Rock and Sex Queen his cum filling it. Sex Queen smiled, "Good girl~ now swallow and keep Rock, dropping herself down onto his cock.

Rock gripped the throne tightly as he felt Roll's hot, wet pussy squeezing his cock. She began to move her hips, rocking them back and forth as she rode him. "Roll.. snap out of it.." He pleaded to her. Her only response was activating her super clench ability and riding him harder.

Sex Queen pushed his face forward so it was pressed against her breasts as she bounced on his cock. "She's all gone, submitted to pleasure~" Sex Queen told him, "Really it was her best option. She's a smart girl, one you should take as an example. Follow her lead Rock~ fuck her, make her yours, she wants it~"

Rock did everything he could to resist, his resolve breaking a little more as he came again, pumping more cum into Roll's pussy. Roll moaned in delight, crying out as she came with him. She panted, pulling off of his member and lowering herself again, this time rubbing his member against her ass.

Rock tried to hold out. He barely managed to hold it as Roll lowered herself and began riding him with her ass, but he lost it when she activated her submission aura and tight ass. It was more than he could handle. He moved off of the throne, pinning Roll to the ground and fucking her there. If pleasure was truly this powerful, what hope did he have of defeating it?

Roll moaned louder, happy that he was finally getting into it. Sex Queen watched from her throne, licking her lips as she resist the urge to touch herself, wanting to save her energy. Rock lifted Roll's legs, fucking her deeper. After several moments of this, he was hilted balls deep inside of her ass, and he came once more with her.

"Very good~" Sex Queen said, though she grinned mischievously. He wasn't broken enough for her yet. "Now Roll, return the favor~" She purred. Roll grinned, using her bondage bindings to cuff Rock's hands behind his back, put a gag in his mouth, and hold his legs open before he even realized what was happening. Roll shifted into futa form, and lined herself up to Rock's ass.

Rock whimpered and pleaded against the gag, but couldn't do anything to top her as she thrust her hips forward, penetrating his formerly virgin ass. Roll moaned in bliss, putting her hands on Rock's shoulders and pulling him back as she thrust forward, forcing herself deeper into his ass.

Sex Queen couldn't resist at this sight. Her fingers pushed into her wet pussy, making circles as she watched Roll fuck Rock into oblivion. Rock's eyes rolled back as Roll came, pumping spurt after spurt of hot cum into his ass.

She left him there, going over to Sex Queen. At her orders, she used her Duplication power to separate into five different Rolls. One activated furry form and submission aura, becoming a small, but cat girl as another activated beast form, futa form, and domination aura to become a large, dominant wolf to fuck the cat furry for Sex Queen's amusement.

The third clone activated soft skin while the fourth used rose whip and fantastic feet to dominate and rape the other clone. The final Roll used her tendril power to fuck Sex Queen's ass while she watched, using her toy box power to summon a large double sided toy for her and Sex Queen, and used her fancy fingers to expertly grope and massage Sex Queen's large chest as they did so.

Sex Queen moaned, enjoying the pleasure, the show, and the victory.

* * *

 **Canon Ending**

Roll took a deep breath. She'd found enough energy tanks on her way up here that all of her abilities were fully loaded. She had every advantage she could possibly get, and yet she still felt nervous about it. Sex Queen was meant to be some sort of robotic sexual deity. Could she really measure up?

'Maybe not.' Roll admitted to herself. But she would have to anyway. It wasn't just about her. It was about the whole world and what Sex Queen would do with it if she had the chance. And most importantly to Roll, it was about Rock and what had been done to him. She stepped forward into Sex Queen's throne room.

The room was a massive place, made from strong, violet metal in some places, but with the floor covered in others. There was soft carpeting in one corner, and a lust bed in another. There was hardwood in a third corner and a damn hot tub in the last. A way for Sex Queen to be able to have sex in any environment she wanted Roll guessed.

In very near the center of the room was a throne, with Sex Queen herself sitting on it. Roll had forgotten how amazing the woman really looked. Her legs went for miles, her breasts found the perfect balance of being the biggest that Roll had ever seen, but not being so big that they stopped being attractive. Her body was curved and muscled in all the right places. She was truly built for sex; all the positives of every fetish master Roll had seen with none of their negative traits.

She sat with a smile on her throne, one leg crossed over the other, and her eyes on the door Roll had come through. She'd been waiting for her, Roll realized as she quickly surveyed the rest of the room.

Rock was chained to a nearby wall without his armor or Megabuster. With him defenseless, Sex Queen could have just fucked him by force whenever she wanted to, but that was no fun. She wanted to break him down, to make him submit and accept her sex by choice. The waiting would make it all the better.

Sex Queen explained this to Roll before she said anything else, and as beautiful of her voice was, it made her skin crawl. Still, the knowledge that she'd not yet actually touched Rock gave Roll a little hope.

"Planning on rescuing him I assume?" Sex Queen questioned. Roll nodded, "And defeating you in the process." She said, making Sex Queen chuckle, "Such a pity. All those powers and still able to think clearly; you'd make a wonderful soldier for me, perhaps the strongest I could ever have."

"I'd sooner join Dr. Wily." Roll said. This seemed to strike some kind of nerve in Sex Queen, and her perfect face was marred for a moment as an expression of anger spread across it. "Stupid girl. I won't dare be thought weaker than that welp of a brother." "Brother?" Roll questioned.

Sex Queen sighed, "I suppose there's no harm in explaining it. Albert didn't create me. I'm his sister, Alysha Wily." That explained the A.W initials on the machines Roll thought, "My machines were once built for wondrous sex, but I was thought lesser to Albert for his combat bots. I snuck into his lab and found the machine he uses to mass produce his robots."

"The plan was to use it to create the greatest sex toys ever built and finally show the Wily family how valuable my genius was, but Albert caught me in the middle of it. We argued, and I fell into the machine. Instead of killing me, the machine infused me with the mechanisms, making me into the strongest android this factory has ever produced. I've now got all the power I've ever needed, and I'll show the world the power of sex. But first I'll have to teach you to behave." She said, standing up from her throne. Roll bit her lip. 'Here we go.'

Sex Queen moved fast, faster than Roll had expected. She knocked Roll onto her back and pinned her there. Her legs locked with Roll's and Sex Queen brought her pussy to Roll's, grinding them together hard. Roll groaned as Sex Queen tribbed her. It felt amazing, too amazing.

Roll activated her furry form, bucking her hips hard against Sex Queen's as well. Sex Queen shuddered as she felt the soft, silky fur against her body, the pleasure growing in both of them as they ground their pussies together.

Roll could tell that even with this, she would still cum long before Sex Queen. She needed to overwhelm her. She activated her toy box power, summoning a four inch thick, ten inch thick dildo and forcing it into Sex Queen's ass.

Sex Queen yelped at how hard the massive toy cock rammed into her ass, making her tense slightly against Roll. Roll leaned up, pressing Sex Queen's tits together and wrapping her lips around her nipples, sucking on them both.

Sex Queen grit her teeth. This was too much all at once. She'd still be able to last a long time, but she worried Roll wouldn't cum first at this rate. Sex Queen moved her hands, one to Roll's breasts and the other to her ass. She pinched one of Roll's nipples as three fingers pushed into her ass.

Roll cried out in pleasure, her lips moving away from Sex Queen's chest and the toy in her ass vanishing as she lost focus. It wasn't just the touches from Sex Queen, it was the pure pleasure that radiated from her hands; one of Sex Queen's abilities. A single touch, no matter where it was, could send waves of pleasure through a target. And if her fingers were somewhere already sensitive, well, the result was rather self-explanatory.

Roll squirmed and writhed from Sex Queen's pleasure touch power. Needing to turn the tide again, Roll activated futa form. Do to the position their bodies were in, Roll's futa cock was immediately rammed into Sex Queen's pussy to the hilt.

Both of them cried out, Sex Queen more from surprise, but it still got her to remove her fingers. Sex Queen's pussy was so soft, so warm and wet and tight, Roll felt she might cum just from being inside of her at all.

She grit her teeth, activating her domination aura and laying it on thick, hoping to make Sex Queen submit. She was caught off guard by it long enough that Roll was able to switch their position so Sex Queen was beneath her while Roll fucked her lovely pussy hard.

Roll used her bondage bindings to cuff Sex Queen, then summoned her rose whip and began lashing at her back as she fucked her. With all this, she thought, she would definitely be able to outlast Sex Queen.

Sex Queen was moaning loudly like a bitch in heat, seeming to love the treatment. She clenched tighter around Roll at every lash from the whip against her back, and the dom aura seemed to be slowly chipping away at her control.

But Sex Queen had other tricks up her sleeve. Her hand began to glow, and Roll yelped, the pleasure she'd felt from Sex Queen's pleasure touch radiating through her ass and breasts, Sex Queen's phantom touch making her feel the pleasure she'd felt before even without being touched.

Roll grit her teeth, trying to keep it up, but Sex Queen was already shaking off the effects of her dom aura. She broke the cuffs effortlessly, and pushed Roll off of her. Standing up, Sex Queen turned to Roll and smiled, "I suppose Now's as good a time as any to show you one of my favorite powers~"

Sex Queen's body glowed, and it only a few seconds, her body began to shift. At first Roll thought that Sex Queen had a futa form as well, but then her jaw dropped when she realized that she had fully changed genders. Sex Queen was now Sex King. "I prefer my normal form," he admitted, "But I can't very well experience all forms of sex with only one form~"

The pleasure from the phantom touch increased, making it feel completely like she was being fucked and groped. Sex King lined his massive member up to Roll's pussy. Roll grit her teeth, 'No, this..this could work for me.' She realized.

As Sex King thrust into her pussy, Roll activated her super clench ability. Sex King groaned as Roll's pussy squeezed tightly, perfectly, around his cock. He grit his teeth, trying to endure and ignore it and thrust into her harder, forcing himself deeper. But for every inch deeper that Sex King got into Roll, he seemed to be feeling more pleasure than he did, even with the phantom pleasure touch on overdrive.

Sex King grit his teeth and pulled out, knowing he'd need a change of tactics. Seeing that she was winning, Roll activated as many seduction based abilities as she could; turning on Maid form, soft skin, submission aura, puff-puff, and fantastic feet. Sex King's eyes widened at the sight of Roll, her maid outfit appearing and stretched out in the chest by Roll's larger tits, her feet, skin, and entire body generally seeming even more attractive for where it was covered by the high heels, stockings, and maid outfit.

Sex King couldn't handle all of it at once, and pounced on Roll. He lined up to Roll's ass, thrusting into her as hard as he could, making Roll cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain; both of which she enjoyed at this point. Not as much as Sex King though, whose hands and mouth were travelling all over the robotic girl's body, touching, groping, kissing, licking, sucking and biting everything he could, completely ensnared in Roll's seductive trap.

As a final touch, and Roll activated her tight ass ability, clenching perfectly around Sex King's cock. He grunted, fucking her harder, his hips not stopping, unable to. He knew he was being tricked, but he was too lost in the lust to care.

Sex King hilted himself balls deep inside of Roll's ass and came with a yelp of pleasure. He stumbled back away from Roll, who quickly turned off all the abilities before she burned herself out and ended up giving in to the pleasure as well.

Looking up, Roll realized that it wasn't over yet. She'd defeated Sex King, but now he returned to his true form of Sex Queen, not having lost anymore power than when she'd first shifted into her Sex King form. She glared, clearly angered about having been beaten in any form. "I admire your persistence," She said, "But I grow tired of this."

Sex Queen activated her true most powerful ability. Roll couldn't tell if it was a dominance aura or a submission aura. She decided it must have been a direct attraction aura, and it was several times stronger than anything Roll had used or seen. It radiated from her so intensely that Roll felt she could actually see it as it did. She had to resist her every instinct and reflex telling her to give in, to let Sex Queen do whatever she wanted to her, or to just stop battling and do whatever she wanted to do to Sex Queen.

Sex Queen had made a single, vital mistake though. If it had just been her and Roll in the room, this attack might have finished the battle. But as Roll turned her head and saw Rock there, seemingly unaffected by the aura, her resolve was strengthened several times over. 'No,' Roll thought to herself, 'I will not give in.'

The attraction aura was still powerful, and got stronger with every step closer to Sex Queen she got. She needed to get in close fast, and to do so, shifted into beast form. Wolf or big cat would have done, but she figured now was the time to go big.

Sex Queen's eyes widened as Roll, having taken the form of a horse, rushed at her and tackled her to the ground and began grinding herself into her. Strong as she was, Sex Queen couldn't get Roll off of her and maintain her attraction aura at the same time. She shut down the aura, planning on turning it back up after she'd freed herself from Roll.

But that, it seemed, had been Roll's plan. The moment the aura was down, Roll shifted out of beast form and activated her duplication power, splitting into five Rolls. They pushed Sex Queen onto her fours, one entering futa form and thrusting into her ass, one using tendrils and forcing all twenty of them into Sex Queen's pussy. One using master mouth and fancy fingers to grope and suck Sex Queen's tits, and the last two using puff-puff and fantastic feet, squeezing Sex Queen's face between their tits and feet.

Sex Queen could handle a lot. She was built for sex of any and every kind. But this was too much, especially with how much energy she'd already expended. She squirmed and writhed, trying to resist it, but it was no use. Roll's cock slammed in her ass hard, down to the hilt. The tentacles in her pussy were squirming inside, finding and hitting all of her sensitive sweet spots. Her breasts were feeling more pleasure now than they ever had, and the seduction effects of the puff-puff Roll's tits and the fantastic feet Roll's feet broke down whatever she had left to resist with.

Sex Queen threw back her head and let out a loud shriek of pleasure as she came hard, shutting down in defeat after she did. The five Rolls kept going until the original, the one in futa form, came deep inside Sex Queen's ass.

Shuddering in satisfaction, she pulled out and hurried over to Rock, freeing him from his shackles. "You..you did it Roll.." He said tiredly, having burnt out a lot of his own energy resisting Sex Queen. Roll nodded, "You're gonna be okay Rock."

"I'm so proud of you Roll.." He said, making Roll smile wider than she ever had before. "Um, Roll," Rock said, seeing what was happening behind her, "Your clones are all fucking each other." "Dammit, every time!" Roll complained.

* * *

A few days had passed since Roll had defeated Sex Queen and freed Rock. The Fetish Masters had the corrupt programming removed from their systems and were now allowed to lead normal lives, just as the Robot Masters had when they had been freed.

Sex Queen was considered too dangerous though, as a single touch from her could infect a Fetish Master again. After discussing and debating the issue for awhile, it was finally decided that they would enlist Wily to help Dr. Light disable all her possible abilities.

Wily more than agreed, and in a week Sex Queen, Alysha, was nothing more than a normal human woman with slightly shinier skin. She was sent to a high security prison, which she ended up running with sex within a month. Still, as much control as she got there, she'd never be able to take over the town again.

In spite of this, Roll had argued that she should keep all her sex based weapons just in case, but Roll had disagreed. "Roll, you know why I get rid of all my weapons after a mission right?" He questioned. Roll nodded, "The more you have, the more violent you get, the less like yourself you become overtime."

"Exactly. The same thing will happen to you if you don't get rid of all your sex weapons." Rock told her. Roll shook her head, "N-no, I'll be fine. Look at me, I'm fine now aren't I?" "Right now, yes," Rock admitted, "But tomorrow, maybe not. I don't want to take that risk with you, especially not with you. Think about it, do you really want to keep all those weapons, or are they already starting to mess with your head?"

"I.." Roll bit her lip, mentally swearing. Rock was right and she knew it. After having the abilities for so long, she felt compelled to keep them. The thought of leaving them behind made her feel- "Empty?" Rock guessed, "I feel it every time to Roll."

Roll sighed, nodding. "Okay." She agreed. It was, she knew, for the best. Just… hard to go through with. "Well, if it makes you feel better, how about this," Rock offered, "We let you keep them for another hour or two, and we can celebrate your victory together. But after that-" Roll tackled hugged Rock to the floor, kissing him passionately. Rock kissed her back, holding onto her, "I take that as a yes?" he chuckled.

They went back to their room together, Roll eager to show Rock the many different powers she'd acquired, and deciding on what order to show them to him in. she'd start with with the simpler ones she decided.

They undressed quickly, locking the door to make sure they weren't interrupted. Roll told Rock to sit on the edge of the bed, and she got to her knees in front of him, licking her lips at the sight of his member. He wasn't as big as Sex King, or as some of the Fetish Master's Roll had encountered, but he was perfect. And the sight that, even before she'd used any of her abilities, he was already rock solid just from the sight of her body made Roll feel that much better about herself.

Roll started with the fancy fingers ability, gripping Rock's shaft in both hands and beginning to stroke him skillfully. Rock moaned in pleasure at the feeling of her hands. The ability made them seem softer, her grip on his member somehow better than normal. Roll grinned at the sight of how much Rock was enjoying it. She moved one hand from his cock, using the other to stroke faster along his length as her free hand moved down to his balls, handling and massaging them expertly and bringing Rock to his first climax in a matter of minutes. "You weren't kidding about those powers." Rock said, shocked by how quickly she'd pushed him over the edge.

Roll nodded in agreement, "And we're just getting started~" She purred, switching to her puff-puff and master mouth abilities. Rock's member grew harder at the sight of Roll's now larger breasts, and she giggled at this as she took it between them.

Rock moaned, thrusting up between Roll's tits as she squeezed her breasts around his shaft, stroking him with them. She lowered her mouth to his tip, her tongue and mouth licking and sucking it skillfully as she stroked his shaft.

Rock gripped the edge of the bed, moaning as Roll continued to please him. He felt guilty just sitting back and taking all the pleasure without giving any, but Roll almost seemed to be enjoying it more than him. Sucking and stroking harder to make him moan more.

Rock grunted, cumming into her mouth and filling it in only a few quick spurts. Roll licked her lips and swallowed, Rock blushing as Roll switched to her fantastic feet ability, sitting back and raising her feet to Rock's cock. She rubbed it delicately with her toes for a few moments, then gripped it between her feet and began stroking him with them.

Rock groaned, shuddering at how soft and pleasing they felt against his cock. Rock had never had much of a foot fetish before, but he feared that Roll may have been changing that with this ability, if only for the time being.

Roll pumped his cock faster, her saliva acting as lubricant and letting her sexy feet glide easily along the length of his member. Her toes curled around his tip as she went on, her heels grinding against his base.

Rock thrust up against them, moaning Roll's name as he came. Roll shuddered in delight, seeming to enjoy the feeling of Rock's cum covering her feet. She held her feet up to Rock's face so he could get a good view of her cum covered feet.

Roll stood up, and used her duplication ability, separating into five different Rolls. This alone was something out of Rock's sexiest dreams, especially when four of them began making out and groping each other, the fifth, which Rock assumed to be the original, having to get their attention and coordinate them.

With Roll's instruction, one of the Rolls bent over the bed, one of them waited for him on the floor next to the bed, one laid on her back on the bed, one waited for him against the wall, and one got on her fours. Rock could only assume that each of them was planning on using a different ability. He had already lost track of which one was the original Roll, so he went first to the one bending over the bed.

She smiled, smacking her own ass and giving it a wiggle in his direction, spreading her cheeks for him. Taking the hint, Rock lined himself up to Roll's ass, gripping her hips as he jerked his hips forward, thrusting into her.

Rock groaned in pleasure from the feeling of Roll's ass squeezing around his cock even before she activated the tight ass ability and her tight hole clenched impossibly tighter around his cock, seeming to be formed around it.

Rock grit his teeth, "F-fuck, it feels like you're milking my cock!" Rock moaned. The other Rolls seemed unable to wait their turn. One of them crawled over, moving her head between Rock's legs and beginning to lick and suck on his balls as he thrust into Roll's ass, and a third Roll joined as well, forcing Roll's head in between her legs.

The sight of Roll eating herself out while he fuked her ass combined with the feeling of a third Roll sucking on his balls made Rock cum in moments, and he cried out, filling the Roll's ass. She shuddered, cumming from the pleasure and dropped against the bed tiredly. The other two grinned, returning to the places they'd been before.

Rock went next to the Roll who was staying against the wall. She grinned, activating her furry form ability and becoming an anthro fox girl. Rock blushed deeply, embarrassed to be aroused by such a thing. Roll giggled, "Don't worry about it, I definitely can't judge you." She said, spreading her legs as she leaned back against the wall.

Rock moved over, lining up to fox Roll's pussy and thrusting in, shuddering and moaning both from how tight and warm she was, and from how good her fur felt against his body. He moved closer to her, holding her fur covered body against his as he lifted her slightly, fucking her against the wall.

Fox Roll moaned louder, her legs and tail locking around his waist as Rock railed her harder and faster, the pleasure building and increasing his respect for Roll for have been able to resist such things for so long.

Fox Roll moaned louder the rougher Rock got with her. His hands moved along her body, feeling her fur. Doing this, he discovered that her tail was remarkably sensitive, making her clench tightly around his cock when he grabbed it. Grinning mischievously, Rock began to pump his hips harder into her, hilting himself in her pussy as he stroked and pulled harder on her tail.

Fox Roll cried out, cumming hard as she let out a series of semi-animalistic groans of pleasure. Rock grit his teeth as her pussy squeezed him tighter, cumming into her hard. Fox Roll slumped between him and the wall. Rock pulled out of her, and still in furry form, she crawled over to the bed to have a little extra fun with the first Roll Rock had fucked. It was hard for him not to stare at the two Rolls as they kissed heatedly, tongues battling and their legs interlocked and they began scissoring.

Rock managed to just barely tear his eyes from it and turn to the second Roll that was on the floor, the one on her fours. As he approached her, she activated beast form, becoming a blonde furred canine.

Rock paused at this, surprised by the ability. He'd seen Roll use all her powers in her battle, but the idea of actually using this one was more than a little odd for him. "Too kinky?" the Roll on the bed asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to." The one on her back on the floor added, though the one in beast form gave a canine whining.

"No, I want you to have fun with all your powers before you get rid of them." He said, the canine Roll excitedly lifting her tail and spreading her hind legs, "Even if this will be a little weird." The furry and anal Rolls cried out as they came together, "That's the spirit~" Fox Roll purred, crying out in as the pleasure of the other Roll sucking on her tail overwhelmed her.

Rock took a deep breath and thrust forward, grunting as his cock pushed into the tight, hot hole of canine Roll's pussy. She groaned, her tail swishing happily as Rock began to fuck her. He grit his teeth, trying to resist to the urge to stop and back away, as doing this seemed so instinctively wrong, but the more he did it, the less he needed to, the more okay it seemed to be.

It was still Roll after all, he told himself as he began to fuck canine Roll harder, pushing deeper into her; much to the canine's enjoyment. He began to get into it, fucking her tight, wet pussy harder, causing canine Roll to quite literally howl with pleasure as she came.

Rock lasted a few more minutes before cumming into her, panting now as the sex began to wear down his endurance. Seeing that he was running low, the other Roll on the floor took out an E-tank and threw it to him. It vanished upon making contact with Rock, restoring his energy in a jolt.

He got onto the bed as canine roll joined furry and anal Roll in a self-cest threesome. She smiled, laying on her side and lifting one of her legs up. Rock moved closer, lining himself up to her pussy as he held her leg over his shoulder and thrust into her hard.

Both of them moaned as Rock got a steady pace going, Rock's moans growing louder as the Roll activated her super clench ability, her pussy squeezing him as tight if not tighter than the anal ability had.

In the position he was in with her, Rock could thrust harder into her than in most, and forced his cock deeper into Roll with each thrust in spite of the tightness, making the pleasure built in both of them, Rock's member throbbing inside of her wet cunt until they came together in a shared cry of bliss.

Rock pulled out and moved off of the bed as the growing self-cest orgy moved closer to take the fourth Roll as well. This just left the one on the floor. Rock knew that her power was already active when his eyes fell on her. Her soft skin ability already had Rock desiring to mark her perfect skin, to reddening her ass and breasts, make her scream.

The submission aura she was letting off only increased this urge. In addition to these abilities, Roll used the bondage bindings on herself. She was forced onto her knees with her face to the floor and her ass in the air, her legs separated by a metal bar tied to her ankles and her hands tied behind her back. She was blindfolded, gagged, and the rope tying her hands also wrapped around her chest to make her breasts puff out more.

On top of that, Roll used the toy box ability, summoning several toys for Rock to use on her. Dildos, vibrators, beads, plugs, paddles, even candles already lit and dripping hot wax into their holders. Normally Rock would never even considering using any of these things on Roll, but the combination of the sub aura, soft skin, and the knowledge that the real Roll could very well be one of the other four, made it near impossible to resist.

Rock picked up a wooden paddle, bringing it down hard on Roll's ass. She squeaked into the gag, crying out as Rock brought the paddle down on her ass harder and harder with the following strikes. It hurt terribly, and Roll wanted more, needed more. With the seduction abilities affecting him, Rock was happy to oblige.

Rock attached clamps to Roll's nipples that would squeeze her harder the more she moved, attached a vibrator to her clit, pushed a string of beads into her ass that were less than half an inch thick outside, but grew rapidly to three and a half inches and began vibrating after he'd put them inside her.

Rock thrust into Roll's pussy, his thrusts making her body move and make the clamps squeeze tighter and tighter. He picked the paddle back up and kept smacking her ass and thighs with it, each jerk of her body in response to a strike also tightening the clamps.

Roll came in a matter of minutes from this blissfully torture, and then cried against the gag as the clamps reached their maximum tightness and began delivering shocks to her nipples. Rock grunted, cumming hard inside of her, but not wanting to stop. He reached for the candle, which had nearly completely melted, leaving the container full of hot wax. He lifted it over Roll and began pouring it over her ass, legs, and back.

Roll's entire body tensed and shook as she came violently, her climax lasting longer as Rock yanked the string of beads out of her ass and hilted himself there instead, cumming hard and filling the gaping hole with cum.

Roll collapsed, the toys and bindings fading. Rock looked over at the foursome of Rolls. They'd formed a daisy-chain, but now faded away. Rock's eyes widened as the seduction of the soft skin and sub aura left his mind and he realized the one he'd just dominated had been the original Roll.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but Roll stopped him with a kiss, "That was amazing~" She told him, "Don't you dare apologize for it." She'd known Rock would never treat her like that under normal circumstances, so she'd forced his hand. Maybe now that he saw how much she'd grown to like it, he'd be more willing to try it again later.

"But if you really want to make it up to me, you can promise not to get upset by the powers I use next." Roll said. "I promise." Rock said immediately, kissing Roll again. Roll kissed back, then bit down on Rock's lip and shoved him to the ground. Rock was about to get back up, when he whimpered and remained on the floor upon feeling Roll's domination aura filling him.

His hands were cuffed behind his back by Roll's bondage bindings, and his cock, extremely stiff from the dom aura, was put in a cock ring formed by the toy box power to prevent him from cumming. Roll dropped onto his cock hard, making him cry out as both pleasure and pain shot through him.

Roll smacked him across the face, "Quite pet." She ordered. Using the dom aura always made it hard not to..play the part, so to speak. Roll was about to dial it back when Rock said, "Y-yes Mistress." Roll shuddered in excitement and began riding him.

She used her super clench multiple times, but no matter how much Rock desperately needed to, he couldn't cum with the C-ring on. This seemed to thrill Roll, and she rode him harder, bouncing on his throbbing cock harder and taunting him as her dom aura radiated through him. She came three times on his cock before dismounting, and even then didn't free his cock.

She picked him up and bent him over the bed, lashing at his ass with her rose whip. Rock cried out, earning him another lash. "Promise you'll still love me after this is over." She demanded, striking his cute little ass again. "I-I promise!" Rock groaned, wincing at another strike, "Promise to not be afraid of me doing this again." She ordered. "I promise."

Another strike, this time to his legs, "Promise that when I ask for it, you'll treat me like your slutty bitch, just like you did when I had my submission aura." Roll ordered. Rock was quiet, earning three hard lashes to his ass in quick secession, "Say it bitch!" "I promise!" He yelped. He obviously didn't like this as much as he'd liked some of the other abilities, but his twitching cock told Roll he didn't dislike it either.

"Good boy." She said, letting the Rose Whip disappear and activating futa form. She approached him, getting on the bed and letting her cock slap against his face, "Suck it nice and hard. It'll need to be really wet when it wrecks your ass." She ordered.

Too lost from the domination aura to ask questions, Rock simply opened his mouth and engulfed Roll's cock, sucking on it as hard as he could. He wasn't very skilled at it, but the sight and sensation of Rock sucking her off was more than enough for Roll, and she filled his mouth with cum in only a few minutes.

After she did, she got off the bed and lined her slick cock up to his ass. Her domination aura faded, but before Rock's head could be clear, he cried out loudly from the feeling of Roll's cock thrusting deep into her ass. She'd only meant for the first thrust to be hard so he could get used to the feeling, but after she'd been inside him, it had felt too good, and she kept going roughly, fucking him harder and deeper with each thrust.

"S-sorry Rock," She groaned, "Y-you feel too good!" "H-harder!" Rock pleaded, his face beet red in embarrassment. This sent Roll into overdrive, ramming her cock into his ass harder and faster until she was completely hilted inside of him. Roll let the cock ring vanish, and they both came together.

Roll panted as she stepped back, her cock and the remaining bindings vanishing. They were both getting a little tired, but by Rock's count, there were still two powers to go. "Just one more aggressive one." Roll promised, activated her tendril power.

Rather than just bury all ten of them inside of Rock, she summoned twenty of them instead. Two of them stroked Rock's cock, two massaged his balls, four rammed into his throat and fucked it as the remaining two penetrated his ass. As this happened though, he was able to enjoy the sight of Roll taking three tentacles in all three holes, the remaining tendril working on her tits.

This lasted a good twenty minutes before Rock came, Roll cumming shortly after, both soaking her tendrils in her own juices, and filling herself and Rock with cum from the tendrils themselves. Roll had the tendrils carry them both to bed before they vanished, and Roll activated her last power, Maid form.

"Oh my," Maid Roll said, "You've gotten awfully dirty sir. Shall I clean you off?" She asked. Rock nodded, and Roll began to clean the tendril cum off and out of him with her tongue. She lingered by his cock, "Oh my, have you been harmed sir? You've become swollen."

The innocent tone matched with the outfit made Rock wonder why Roll had needed to use any power other than this one during her adventure. "Yes, would you mind helping me with that?" he asked. Roll blushed, "Oh sir, I don't know how appropriate tha-eek!" Roll cried as Rock pinned her beneath him, kissing her neck as he thrust into her hard.

"S-sir, p-please stop this~" Roll groaned. "I don't think you want me to~" Rock replied, biting down on her neck. Roll groaned in pleasure, unable to argue as she held onto Rock, wanting more of him. After being on bottom so many times in a row, he had a lot of pent up aggression to let out, and Roll was happy to take all of it.

She'd already planned on keeping the maid form after she gave up all her other powers. Rock got to keep the Megabuster, why couldn't she keep her base weapon? And she was planning on having it upgraded to come with more outfits as well..

* * *

 **And that, my friends, is a wrap!**

 **This story was a lot of fun to work on, and a big thanks to ReaderPal for the idea for Sex Queen's origin. I don't know why, but smut that follows the structure of an existing game, like this, pokegirls/buko, and Undersmut, are always more fun to me than just straightforward smut fics. Do you agree? Disagree? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **While you're at it, why not let me know which Fetish Masters you liked and disliked. Did you have a favorite or least favorite? Maybe a favorite chapter that didn't have your favorite Fetish Master, or a least favorite that did?**

 **Were there any Fetish Masters you'd wanted to be in here that weren't? What kinds of Megaman stories would you like to see in the future?**

 **As fun as this was, I think is still worked better in the original comic it was based on, Rolling Buster, with nonsexual weapons being adapted for sex, like Woodman giving Roll a hula-skirt, or Airman giving her a super blowjob ability. Especially because it means they've got to be creative with some of the powers, like Bombman giving Roll's tits a massive boost.**

 **Though we never did get to see what power Gutsman gave her. Given his strength I'd have to say it gave her the power to ride her opponent with all the force he uses to throw boulders around, but what do you think?**

 **Oh, and in reference to the theories that Roll would end up taking Sex Queen's place, I actually did have that idea for awhile, but couldn't go with it, as it didn't make the failure state seem like a failure nor did it make the victory state seem like a victory, and there wasn't enough for three.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
